


The Devil Within

by MrGagaSlashLover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Slash, M/M, Minor Character Death, Swearing, Temporary Character Death, Vampires, Violence, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGagaSlashLover/pseuds/MrGagaSlashLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Peter messes up biting Scott he seeks another. A pretty little brunette who's new in town. How will a Werewolf Allison effect everything else? With Demons, Werewolves, Banshees, Druids, Vampires, Alpha Packs, and crazy family drama abound anything can happen in Beacon Hills CA. AU Stiles/Allison</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Wanted to see how this would do. It's a failed RP idea between me and a friend and I think it's a great story. I have it all planned so I'll pump em out as I please. I hope you all enjoy and to those following me for news on Crescent Moon's sequel, it will come. I just need a break from that Teen Wolf verse.

Warnings: Swearing, Sex, Violence, Major Character death, more death, some evil characters that are good, BAMF!Allison and BAMF!Stiles later on. BAMF!Lydia but that's not new...

Plot: Takes at least one plot element from each season and runs with it. This covers seasons one and two and the sequel will cover three and four. Season One plot point: Alpha Peter Accepted. Kate Argent Accepted. Season Two Plot Point: Gerard Argent Accepted. There will be original plot stuff mingled in and character arcs will be handled differently. Yes the three mentioned plot points will be included but will be dealt with differently. This is an AU.

Summary: After Peter messes up biting Scott he seeks another. A pretty little brunette who's new in town. How will a Werewolf Allison effect everything else? With Demons, Werewolves, Banshees, Druids, Vampires, Alpha Packs, and crazy family drama abound anything can happen in Beacon Hills CA.

The Devil Within

Chapter one- New Girl

Derek Hale had been through hell it was true. His family had died in a tragic fire, one he was certain his girlfriend had started. Normally this would be an absurd thought but Derek is different. His family were born creatures of legend, wolves that howled in the night. The Hale family was the Hale pack. They were Werewolves. Now it's still confusing until it's mentioned his girlfriend was a hunter.

~Flash Back~

As a sixteen year old Derek left his home for school, he had an argument with his Uncle about his girlfriend Kate. His Uncle and Mother both thought she wasn't good for him. That she had him wrapped around her finger. Then add in the age gap and they said it was doomed to be a disaster, if only he had listened.

Coming home that day from school he saw the smoke in the distance. Knew what that smoke could mean. So, Derek ran. He ran like the world was ending because his world was ending. He just didn't know that yet. As he reached his childhood home consumed by flames he saw four people outside. All he could hear though was the screams. The screams of those in the house still. He dropped to his knees and cried out. His Mother, his Father, his Aunts and cousins. They were all trapped in the blaze. That's when he settled on one of the four.

His girlfriend. Kate Argent. She had done this he just knew it. She was covered in soot and scrapes. Her hair matted down. Before he knew it he was going in for the attack only to have Laura stop him. She tried to explain but Derek wouldn't listen. Kate had done this. But she had been tricked into doing so. Seeing her lover like this broke her in ways she hadn't thought possible. As did him snarling at her and telling her she was dead to him and to leave and never return. She left that day, it was the last they would see of each other for five years.

~End~

Derek had a problem now though. He heard the rumors. Kate was coming back and he didn't know what to do.

/The Devil Within\\\

At that same time Stiles was locked in his room. The harsh looks, the hatred and loathing, the self loathing. His peers besides Scott, Lydia, and Danny hated him and Jackson humiliated him every second. His carefree mask was falling and he allowed it this time. As the mask fell away, the tears began to fall. His life wasn't going to get any better, especially not over night. At least that's what he thought, but fate had another plan.

When he went to school the first day after Summer vacation, he caught the eyes of a pretty Brunette. She had her hair in curls and was on the phone as he passed her. Based on the way she spoke in hushed tones it was probably her parents she was conversing with. He caught the last couple words and as he passed her slid a pencil into her open palm.

I gave the girl a tight lipped smile and continued into the building. Lydia and Danny took their places on either side of me. The girl a vision in red with strawberry blonde hair flowing to her shoulders. She wore a red blouse and a red and black short skirt. The blouse was a V-neck and her skirt stopped mid thigh, her feet in red Prada pumps. Her dog also named Prada sitting in her Prada hand bag.

To his left was the guy. A Hawaiian native clad from head to toe in Abercrombie and Fich, both outfits exploiting the wealth they had. They had seen what they had in Stiles in Freshman year, after seeing the boy try and act stupid to avoid getting bullied only to get bullied anyway they took him under their wing. After Lydia kicked the taller boy in the nuts Stiles was left alone.

So this was a normal occurrence them walking together. No one gave a second look anymore, too afraid of the popular girl to say anything at all. A glare of death finding anyone who dared to even glance at the trio. The girl could be a devil when she wanted to be. After a brief walk the trio entered their first honors course of the day. All the while Stiles watch the Brunette girl, intrigue and curiosity in his eyes. Yes his fate was sealed with that first look.

/The Devil Within\\\

Made it to school, with some time...Allison trails off in her though opening her messenger bag glancing in when another thought pops into her head. Please tell me I didn't really leave half of my stuff at home? She gets her answer a moment later when she sees how empty her bag is without the notebooks and pens & pencils and such in there. He cell rings a moment later.

"Yeah I know I forgot school supplies." she answers already knowing it's her mom; closing her bag and pacing a bit out by the tables in front of the school.

"It's the first day of school mom. I can just get by with borrowing a pencil or something." She adds trying to wrap up the call quickly, as she notices a couple people give her glances as they walk by. Just as that's happening a pencil is slid into her free hand. She ends the call and blinks but only manages to catch a glimpse of the guy that handed her the pencil before he's disappearing into the school.

Maybe I'll have a class with him or see him later... Allison trails off in thought going into the school her self. She sticks the pencil into her bag and pulls out her schedule from a pocket looking over it as she walked. Okay, so study hall first...

After finding the room she goes in slowing down in the the door way a moment scanning the room for an empty seat. Spotting one by two seats from where a group is talking by a red head she goes over sliding into the seat. She brushes some of her curly hair out of her face before relaxing in the seat letting her eyes drift around and half listening to people talk.

/The Devil Within\\\

Lydia started talking with Jackson and Danny about one of her parties she was playing for a weekend next month when she first saw her. The new girl with the Brunette hair. Stiles had mentioned it at length so she new it when she saw it. This new girl was a potential girlfriend for her friend. She took her in fully having just caught a glimpse out of the corner of her eye. She was beautiful that was true, but not nearly as Lydia herself was. Her hair curled to her shoulders and her out fit was totes adorbs but that didn't bring her to Lydia's league.

That aside she had been the first girl to catch Stiles eye. This was a big deal as none before had accomplished this. Lydia knew she was narcissistic, she was working on it but this girl was something else. She was beautiful yes, she also had the same air about her that Stiles had. It was Intelligence. She had seen it in him and she saw it in the new girl. She decided then and there this girl was part of her clique, the popular-smart clique that housed herself and Danny. Stiles was in it as well but no one took to him as much. Possibly out of fear of Lydia herself.

As she thought about this she heard Jackson make a comment about movie night. He was saying how he wouldn't watch the note book for the fiftieth time in a row. She broke her silence and rounded on him in a flair of red and glared at him. Her glare held the words she wouldn't say in public. She wasn't cruel. She was saying that she didn't need him, that he was just decoration and she could replace him. That the Note Book was the movie they'd watch or she'd show him how quickly she could replace him. That his own status depended on her, that his sex life depended on her. All in one glare. She then heard him mumble that he'd pick up the movie.

Lydia turned away as she heard Danny laughing about how whipped he was. She focused back on the new girl and thought about what she had heard and seen about her. She knew the girl's name and where she was from. Where she lived and why she had moved here. She learned all that from files when she had heard there was going to be a new girl. She was always looking for new group mates. Though reading the name Allison Argent she didn't think the girl was special. Looking at her now though she knew she had been right.

Stiles stumbles in then from wherever he had been Lydia had no clue to that. But he sat next to her desk and looked between her and Allison. Lydia nodded conveying that she understood that she was the one. She looked at her and then Stiles conveying her approval that she was indeed a suitable potential girlfriend. She also motioned to him that she'd talk to the girl and bring her to their circle. That she was one of them now weather she wanted to be or not, they weren't going to give an inch.

She moved to sit next to Allison and casually sat their a moment before asking the girl to join them in their little circle of desks.

"Hey. Your Allison right? I'm Lydia Martin and my friends over there are Danny and my boyfriend Jackson. The boy in the American Werewolf in London T-shirt is Stiles. I was wondering, would you like to sit with us when you can? I know being the new kid sucks. If your hesitant I understand but we are popular and it's the new kid dream to be popular." She says the last part being jokingly.

"Sure. That's a great idea I was just going to sit by myself." She answers the red head as the bell rings and they begin to walk to their next class.

Author's Note 2: Good? Bad? Discontinue and run screaming into the night being chased by a lynch mob? Let me know with a review and it'll be answered in chapter two.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I want to get a few of these done so I can post em at once. I'm not sure how long it will be but I know where and when I want this to end. I also know how it's going to get there so that means it won't die on you like a couple of mine did. So this is chapter two, I want to make sure that I mention I'm grateful that my friend was willing to give the idea a shot, even though it didn't work out. It did spawn this for you.

Warnings: Swearing, Sex, Violence, Major Character death, more death, some evil characters that are good, BAMF!Allison and BAMF!Stiles later on. BAMF!Lydia but that's not new...

Plot: Takes at least one plot element from each season and runs with it. This covers seasons one and two and the sequel will cover three and four. Season One plot point: Alpha Peter Accepted. Kate Argent Accepted. Season Two Plot Point: Gerard Argent Accepted. There will be original plot stuff mingled in and character arcs will be handled differently. Yes the three mentioned plot points will be included but will be dealt with differently. This is an AU.

Summary: After Peter messes up biting Scott he seeks another. A pretty little brunette who's new in town. How will a Werewolf Allison effect everything else? With Demons, Werewolves, Banshees, Druids, Vampires, Alpha Packs, and crazy family drama abound anything can happen in Beacon Hills CA.

 _ **T**_ h ** _e_**  D _ **e**_ v ** _i_** l _ **W**_ i ** _t_** h _ **i**_ n

Chapter Two- Forest

After lunch Lydia insists on walking Allison to her next class. The red head was slightly odd and the way she acted, Allison was surprised she was on the girls radar. It was easy to see from the fancy clothes and the enormous group around her who she was. She was the popular girl. Allison had seen a lot of them as she moved from place to place, but until now they never noticed her. Lydia however. She was different Allison could just feel it. Their were also the two boys who followed her around everywhere like puppies. She was always flanked by them yet her boyfriend was only seen with her a little bit. She knew one was named Stiles, she met him at lunch and the other was Danny. They all seemed nice no matter how expensive their clothes were. However if Allison was honest she'd admit that she was mostly focused on the one known as Stiles.

Stiles was different. She could tell the moment she met him. Maybe he was just really spastic as everyone else thought? That's what Allison had thought in the beginning but as she watched closely she saw Lydia and Danny looking at him with concern. It was an act Allison was positive now. Stiles was hiding a lot of pain behind his jokes and spastic movements. She looked at the strawberry blonde headed girl and smiled in thanks before going in the class room. She sat down and noticed that Lydia's boyfriend, Jackson if she recalled was in this class. His clothes were just as expensive looking as the other three people wore. So why was he not with Lydia at all times? She pushed that question aside and began takibng notes with the rest of the class. Her mind starting to focus on the lesson and her thoughts on social dynamics briefly forgotten.

When the bell rang Allison stood and went over to Jackson. She figured that he might hold some answers to the questions she had. After cornering him in the halls she got him to agree to talk with her.

"So why aren't you with Lydia's group? Every time I see you your by yourself or with Danny." Allison inquired.

"Why would I be with her? We might be dating but it's for convenience, she uses me for arm candy and the occasional sex. I use her for boosting my popularity and the occasional sex. We don't love each other. Lydia's to focused on school and collage to make time for a boyfriend, and I could never be with someone that high maintenance. It's a mutually beneficial arrangement." He replied.

"So does that mean she's into Stiles? They did seem rather close." Allison asked.

"Honestly? I think she might have feelings for him, but they are totally one-sided. She made him as popular as he is and he loves her for it. But he's never crushed on anyone. Most of the school thought he was gay and interested in Danny." Jackson said.

"You said thought like as in past tense. What happened to make people change their minds?" Allison wondered.

"Well he saw you before we did and he came in with this nice big grin. A real one, not like the fake ones he shows to other people. It was easy to see he's crushing on you. But he's got so much baggage behind that mask of his I don't honestly know if he'll ever be okay again." Jackson said sadly.

"You like him don't you. Stiles I mean." She states.

"Yeah. He's the only guy I feel like this about. I know he's into you and he's not into me. I've accepted that long ago. That's when I met Erica Reyes. She hasn't gotten here yet she's going to be a freshman. She's super smart and well I really like her. Lydia is graduating this year and she's going to dump me soon so Erica is going to be mine. Officially." Jackson told her a dopey smile on his face.

"I'm glad you found someone Jackson. Your cute and you look out for your friends, in my book being kind and looking out for your friends means you deserve happiness." Allison said smiling at the boy who was now her first real friend.

"Thanks Ali, that's the warning bell we have next period together I'll walk you." Jackson said.

She thanked him and they made their way to the second to last class of the day.

/ _ **T**_ h _ **e**_  D _ **e**_ v _ **i**_ l _ **W**_ i _ **t**_ h _ **i**_ n\\\

As Allison walked into AP Chemistry and sat down she noticed three familiar faces smiling at her. She waved and Lydia waved her over so she stood again and walked over to sit with Lydia and her friends. The strawberry blonde headed girl looked surprised to see Allison there which even though she should have taking it better, Allison found insulting. Her face must have shown something because Lydia smiled and looked apologetic for the action. She then turned away and it was just Stiles looking her way. His American Werewolf in London T-shirt stained red on the sleeves, probably with ketchup from the burgers at lunch. He smiled one of the fake smiles but at some point it turned real. He gave her a thumbs up and turned to take notes on whatever the teacher was going on about. Allison wasn't daft, but she wasn't a genius either. This was the last time she'd make straight A's. As the bespectacled man went on and on about the topic Allison had gotten lost from long ago she allowed her mind to wander.

Allison let her mind wander to the boy who obviously liked her. He was a decent student and someone she could bring to meet her parents. He was funny and charming and not dangerous like her last boyfriend. Ideally he was a great catch, but Allison didn't really have the best of luck, so she was wondering what she might of done to get this opportunity handed to her. As she continued to watch the teacher and scribble notes while she thought she noticed he was looking at her. Like really looking at her. When she looked over he mouthed 'Are you doing alright, you look a little lost.' She nodded and mouthed back 'I'm a little lost, but I'll catch up I take really good notes.' Stiles nodded and beamed at her before going back to the lesson on the equations they needed to make the chemical compound required for their exam. She wrote everything down just as the teacher said with no alterations and before Allison knew it class was over. The bell rang and she waved goodbye to her friends before walking to the parking lot where her mom picked her up.

/ _ **T**_ h _ **e**_  D _ **e**_ v _ **i**_ l _ **W**_ i _ **t**_ h _ **i**_ n\\\

The drives with her mom were always stressful. She had never really gotten along with her mom the best, it had always been her dad that she took after the most. So when the two Argent women were together either the sparks flew or they were silent. They loved each other of course, but they were like fire and ice. The only Argent woman Allison got on well with was her Aunt Kate who, surprise was on her dad's side of the family. Her mother just didn't understand her in Allison's opinion. She'd rather cook or clean all day while Allison was a true father's daughter and liked hunting and fishing and generally getting her hands dirty. As they drove however Allison started to doze off after her first day at a new school, her restless nights after the move finally seeming to take their toll on the girl. But just as she went to close her eyes she watched a boy run across the street in front of them. She screamed at her mother to stop and luckily they did in time but they flattened a tire in the process. As her mother went to get the jack Allison was already off and into the forest to check on the boy.

She had to check on him right? Especially after her mother almost ran him down in the road, but then again what was he doing out here? The further she went in the darker the forest seemed to get and she could sort of hear her mother calling to come back but she was more concerned about the mystery boy. ' _That's right Allison walk into the dark forest to check on a boy that you don't know and could easily be a serial killer.'_ She thought to herself as she walked deeper into the forest. She wasn't extremely far in when she lost her footing and fell on her face in a puddle of red goo. When she stood and shone her phone at it though she realized it was actually a pool of blood. The pool of blood was more of a trail though, one that led straight to half a dead body. Half like it had been sawed through. She couldn't speak she couldn't even scream so she turned on the spot only to run into the boy from the road. He was bleeding from some bite wound in his side and he ran past her. She did the only logical thing she ran after him. Hearing whatever was chasing them following behind made her go faster.

Whatever it was had paws she could hear them thudding against the ground and just as she thought the boy might help her she realized he was gone. He had ran and left her there to fend for herself. She was running out of steam quickly and the animal or whatever it was was gaining on her. This was it. She was going to mauled to death by an animal because she did a nice selfless thing. Allison didn't even do those that often! One of the few times she does this happens. What happened next felt like it was in slow motion. She tripped again and her body crashed to the ground in a heap against a tree. She felt her arm smash into it causing it to snap to the side with a crunch. She groaned and managed to painfully roll herself onto her back. Only to come face to face with the beast, and that was the only way to describe such a creature. She had never seen anything like it before. It looked like a wolf but four times as big, Allison knew her history, wolfs hadn't been in California in a long time. This was no wolf. She had seen pictures in a story book once, as her memory came back it was clear. Werewolves. She screamed as loud as she could as the creature bit into her neck and she passed out.

Author's Note 2: Yeah I'm mean. Review and follow so you don't miss chapter three. What is Allison's fate? Read the next chapter and find out!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: So I took a bit of a hiatus after completing my Halloween slash collection, but I'm back and ready to work. I am kind of sad about the lack of reviews even though I know people are interested. It be awesome if a chunk of the people that read actually reviewed. But, none the less here is chapter three.

Warnings: Swearing, Sex, Violence, Major Character death, more death, some evil characters that are good, BAMF!Allison and BAMF!Stiles later on. BAMF!Lydia but that's not new...

Plot: Takes at least one plot element from each season and runs with it. This covers seasons one and two and the sequel will cover three and four. Season One plot point: Alpha Peter Accepted. Kate Argent Accepted. Season Two Plot Point: Gerard Argent Accepted. There will be original plot stuff mingled in and character arcs will be handled differently. Yes the three mentioned plot points will be included but will be dealt with differently. This is an AU.

Summary: After Peter messes up biting Scott he seeks another. A pretty little brunette who's new in town. How will a Werewolf Allison effect everything else? With Demons, Werewolves, Banshees, Druids, Vampires, Alpha Packs, and crazy family drama abound anything can happen in Beacon Hills CA.

 **T** _h_ **e** D ** _e_** v ** _i_** l ** _W_** i ** _t_** h ** _i_** n

Chapter Three- The Alpha

Allison felt her neck being licked affectionately and slowly her eyes opened. The first thing she registered was blinding pain, it was almost too much for her to handle. Blood coated her shoulder and arm. Her eye sight was dazed her head spinning. Red eyes watched her as she slowly gathered her barrings hot breath hitting her face and the tongue licking at her neck again. She sat up and as her gaze came back into focus found herself looking at a big animal laying next to her in the dirt and grass. It had crimson colored eyes and was currently cleaning her wound with it's tongue. She was alive. A bite from that big of an animal should have killed her. But she was alive. The bite wound was also way smaller than it had originally been, she noticed this as she used her cell phone's screen light to examine it. She looked at the animal, no the creature, that was staring right at her and it looked at peace, happy even. It gave her a wolfish grin before it transformed right before her eyes.

A man stood in it's place. He was heavily scarred and looked like wind might knock him over. He smiled at her and kissed her brow before hugging her tight. She wasn't sure what to do here. A stranger, a monster, one who almost killed her was hugging her. She wanted to pull away but her instincts her very being said this man was safe. That he was family. No. That wasn't the word that was hard wired into her brain. Pack. This man was pack. Her Alpha. She hugged him back and when she was released from his grasp she whined in the back of her throat. He sat down next to her and examined the wound before pulling her close.

"It's healing up nicely. It won't scar and the Bite was successful." He told her.

It was odd but she knew what he was talking about. Like the information was coming to her from thin air. He was her alpha and she was his Beta. His second in command. He was in her mind. That was how she knew these things he was telling them to her telepathically. Her mind was filled with everything she needed to know in an instant, including the fact her parents were hunters. She thanked the man who she learned to be Peter Hale and gave her Alpha a hug. He warned her against the treachery of her family and told her to find a safe place. Somewhere she could stay while she learned control. He told her about the fire, about how his strength was diminished while he healed, that it was why he couldn't train her himself. He was about to say more when they heard people. They were calling Allison's name and running through the woods. Peter looked at her and then in the direction the people were in.

He told her to get someplace safe, before they caught her, that if they did they'd know and kill her. She nodded before taking off into the woods. The faster she ran the faster the people looking for her seemed to follow. It was like they moved in tune with her. She had just made it to the edge of the tree line when her dad called out to her. He was maybe six feet behind her and had a gun in his waistband. He slowly moved toward her and Allison's fear forced her first transformation. She growled and moved further away in an instant. Her dad looked upset, scared himself even, but not dangerous, not like he was going to fire his gun at her. So she stopped. She willed herself to turn back and she moved a bit closer to him but still was four feet away. She looked in his eyes and saw fear. She saw fear, anger, sadness, even confusion. He took a few shaky steps forward and wrapped his arms around her. His baby girl.

"It's alright. It's okay Allison. Your my baby girl it's okay, we'll get you somewhere safe. Just until we figure out what to do. We'll work it out and bring you home baby." He whispered as they hugged.

They made their way to Chris's SUV and climbed inside while they talked about options. Everyone from Danny, to Lydia was brought up as possible solutions. But the first person that came into her mind was Stiles. True she had only met him today. She didn't know him well, but he seemed like he was open to the weird and strange. Like he might believe this without much effort on her part. The problem was the Sheriff. If she could convince Stiles to keep it from him, if she could get him to agree, she'd be safe there for awhile. She voiced her opinion to her Father. But he didn't like it very much.

"Stiles dad. Stiles Stillinski is the perfect person to ask. He is open to the weird and strange he won't tell anyone and he'll protect me if necessary. He's who I want to ask." She said.

"That's a great idea in theory Allison, but his dad is the Sheriff, if he finds you and discovers this it's all over. Who knows what he'd do. You could be shipped to some lab somewhere." Her dad pointed out.

"Stiles will keep me hidden. I know he will. I don't know, the way he looked at me. He looked like he would protect me if he needed to. He is the one dad, I'm sure of it." She replied.

Chris shook his head and sighed before nodding. His daughter was right. That boy. Something about him screamed protective and he was sure that she'd be safe with the boy. If they could keep it from the Sheriff they'd be fine and everything would work out. But he still worried if anything happened. If this failed best case scenario is she was experimented on, worse case she was killed on the spot. He cleaned up the the blood the best he could and began to drive. He was slightly curious about this new development. Who was his daughter's Alpha? Was he tame or feral? Did he kill people? Did he treat her with respect, was she going to be some breeding instrument? All Allison said was that her Alpha was weakened for some reason and couldn't train her himself. That brought this list shorter. There weren't very many people that were injured in the public record. Only one fit the bill.

The Hales were the Beacon Hills pack. They had always followed by the rules, they had never killed a human. There had been the unfortunate issue with Derek and his human girlfriend Paige when he was a teenager but it hadn't been the boy's fault. She had been dying anyway. He tried to help her. Then there was the unfortunate entanglement Derek had with his sister Kate. It had led to the death of all but Derek, Peter, and Laura. Peter was the only one injured in the fire or any other way for that matter. This meant that he must be his Daughter's Alpha. This was a slight comfort to Chris because of his more personal history with Peter prior to his marriage to Victoria. He'd take care of his girl and the Peter he remembered didn't have a violent bone in his body. He'd uphold the laws and would follow the guidelines of the code. He just hoped to god he was still the same Peter he remembered. All he knew for sure was that he wanted to talk to Peter as soon as possible. But for now he needed to get his girl to safety.

/ ** _T_** h ** _e_**  D ** _e_** v ** _i_** l ** _W_** i ** _t_** h ** _i_** n\\\

Stiles got home from school with a feeling of dread he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad had happened. He couldn't put his finger on it but something was amiss. He made his dad a plate of a healthy dinner and wrapped it for him and put it in the microwave. His clothes were covered in dirt and ketchup from lunch and he reeked of sweat. He shrugged off his clothes and let them fall to the ground before tossing them inn the wash with a few other things and starting the load. Turning on the spot he left the wash room and headed up the stairs clad in a pair of tight boxers and socks, his mind set on taking a shower before he made himself something to eat. Closing the door to the bathroom after going inside he took of his socks and slid his boxers of his long slender legs. As they pooled at his feet he stepped over them and into the shower.

His shower off his room was odd. It had special reflective tile on the wall like a mirror. He looked at his reflection and wasn't that impressed with what he saw. His hair was matted with sweat and dirt after another teen slammed it into the ground. Usually he was able to get a ride home with Lydia or Danny and they were all too happy to do it, but today they had doctor appointment s and a coffee date. This forced him to use his jeep this morning and unfortunately for him when they left a group of four guys jumped him and roughed him up pretty good. His skin was a decent white but had purple and blue blotches forming on it. His face was slightly bruised but nothing a little concealer wouldn't fix. It was a trick he learned from his late mother when the bullying got real bad in elementary school. He was average size in every sense of the word in his opinion but according to the few girls he had fooled around with he was selling himself short in that department.

His chest was developed but lean. He had a four pack from Lacrosse but he wasn't ripped like Jackson Whittemore. His legs were long and slender. His eyes were a nice color, and his hair. Well his hair was the one thing he wanted to change. He didn't like the sandy brown color. He was more a fan of vibrant colors. But he wasn't rich like his friends and he didn't like asking for things from them. Although Lydia had bought him a 'more suitable' wardrobe as she put it. His dad did his best but being Sheriff didn't quite cut it. But she got him decent clothes. Designer clothes that Stiles had outright refused but she had none of it. She had forced the issue and he was no match for her furry, no one he had ever met was though. He was usually dressed in the more modest outfits that weren't as rich. Things like Hot Topic, or American Eagle. But she swore that if he didn't wear every brand at least once a week she'd kill him.

Lydia was a piece of work sometimes but she was his best friend, a life saver. When Stiles looked at the clock in the bathroom he realized he had been in the shower for an awful long time. He finished his shower and got out deciding on a Hollister outfit and flip flops. The boxers were purple with a black waist band and the shirt was a crimson color, the jeans were skinny style and dyed. He looked rich. It always made him feel like he owed her in some way. He took one last look in the mirror before he went to fix his dinner. Danny had stocked the fridge because he ate there a lot and felt bad for eating their food. So he took out a fillet and put it in the broiler but while he was cooking he was disrupted by a knock. He knew it couldn't be either of his friends. Lydia was still at the cafe for her coffee date and Danny was still at the doctor. Stiles didn't know who to expect, but he definitely didn't expect who it actually was.

"Hey sorry to drop by so late but I have a problem. Can I sty with you for awhile it's an emergency." The girl said.

It was the new girl Allison Argent.

Author's Note 2: Once again Cliff hanger. I'm bad with those. So read, review, and follow so you don't miss the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: So I don't know when this will actually get posted, I hope today. But it's a busy day for me so I highly doubt it'll work out like I would like. I'm going to have a lot more time to work on this than I had thought (Cause my other major story has one more chapter) so I thought I'd get to work on this. Here is chapter four. I hope everyone enjoys it!

Warnings: Swearing, Sex, Violence, Major Character death, more death, some evil characters that are good, BAMF!Allison and BAMF!Stiles later on. BAMF!Lydia but that's not new...

Plot: Takes at least one plot element from each season and runs with it. This covers seasons one and two and the sequel will cover three and four. Season One plot point: Alpha Peter Accepted. Kate Argent Accepted. Season Two Plot Point: Gerard Argent Accepted. There will be original plot stuff mingled in and character arcs will be handled differently. Yes the three mentioned plot points will be included but will be dealt with differently. This is an AU.

Summary: After Peter messes up biting Scott he seeks another. A pretty little brunette who's new in town. How will a Werewolf Allison effect everything else? With Demons, Werewolves, Banshees, Druids, Vampires, Alpha Packs, and crazy family drama abound anything can happen in Beacon Hills CA.

 **T** _h_ **e** D ** _e_** v ** _i_** l ** _W_** i ** _t_** h ** _i_** n

Chapter Four- House Guest

Stiles stood on his front stoop conflicted and confused. He wanted to let the girl in he really did, but something seemed off. Could this be the thing that had him on edge all day? Was something wrong with Allison? He had a lot of questions from things like why, how long, why me, are you okay, are you going to kill me in my sleep if I say yes. The usual. As he looked closer at the girl he noticed blood. A lot of blood. He was starting to feel nervous but forced himself to calm down. The blood might be hers right? Oh god that was even worse than the alternative. Who had attacked her and are they looking for her, could they hurt Stiles or his dad? His thoughts went on and on as he stood with his door wide open. She had long since lost the hopeful look she had. Probably thinking Stiles was going to say no and preparing for the rejection.

"Can I at least come in and attempt to explain?" She asked her eyes begging him to at least hear her out before saying no.

He stepped aside and let the girl in, briefly noticing for the first time that it was raining, meaning that he had let the girl stand outside getting soaked while he thought about helping her. She was dripping from head to toe in water and he gave her a couple towels and a dry set of Lydia's pajamas. She took them appreciatively and changed in the downstairs bathroom before sitting down to explain everything to Stiles. She began with leaving school, then she moved on to the awkward conversation with her mom, and then to the boy who Stiles supplied the name Scott for ran off. She described the creature and it's howl that shook the forest, before finally, she described being bitten and waking up. She told him of Peter and the bite, how she was a werewolf and why she couldn't go home for awhile. Stiles for his part nodded and listened it wasn't the weirdest thing he had heard someone say.

He was quite as she finished her tale. He didn't exactly know what to think. She didn't seem crazy to him, could that mean she was telling the truth? Could this stuff really exist, could he have finally gotten the answer to his dreams? Perhaps this was what he needed to spice up his life. The normality was wearing his masks down. His friends tried to help but his depression was bigger than them. Bigger then himself. Perhaps this girl, no this werewolf, could help him where his friends could not? Regardless of that he couldn't just let her sleep outside so he agreed. He even went to prepare the air mattress in his room. His dad couldn't know she was here so, as awkward sharing his room would be, it was the only option. He pulled the mattress out of storage and set it up in his room before returning to show Allison to the room.

"My dad can't know your here so this is my room. You can take the bed and all use the air mattress. There is an private bath through the door over there and it can only be accessed through this room. It should be safe for you to use without him catching you. You can barrow one of Lydia's outfits from the closet over there for tomorrow, she had her own installed. She's here a lot." He finished lamely as he showed her around the room.

"But I couldn't take your bed. I showed up here begging to stay. I barely know you. To kick you out of the bed wouldn't be right. I'll take the air mattress." She replied pausing before voicing her next thought. "I didn't know you and Lydia were a thing, I mean your relationship must be serious if she has her own closet." Allison finished.

"Oh, no Lydia and I are just friends. Her parents are away a lot on business so she stays here to avoid her huge empty house. I used to have a bit of a crush but it passed after I got to know her. I mean I love her to death but she's really high maintenance. Danny has a closet too, his is just in the hall cause there wasn't enough space in here." He paused biting his lip as something new came to mind before speaking again. "I just realized you might want a shower. Um Lydia has some more girly choices on supplies in her closet. She also has some um personal hygiene supplies in there. So I'll be down stairs grilling fillets when your done and I'll give you privacy" He finished as he made his way out of the room.

"Thanks!" She called after him before turning her attention to the room. She did feel dirty, but she also didn't want to use Lydia's things without her permission so she went to the bath room and climbed in the shower without them. She saw Stiles supplies and decided to just use the Axe brand stuff in the shower already. Based on what she knew she was positive he wouldn't mind. She turned the water on and sputtered as she was hit with the cold spray. She realized with everything else he had covered Stiles hadn't explained how to use the shower. She sighed as she began to get used to the cold water and began to mess with the nozzle. She tried to move it more over to the warm side, but the handle was flaky she barely moved it an inch or two before it got stuck. She let out an aggravated scream of frustration causing a person who she assumed was Stiles to run towards the room.

"Allison, are you alright? I heard you screaming down stairs and thought something might be wrong and...your in the shower...I just barged right in and your in the shower...Um... well are...are you alright?" He mumbled out.

"It's alright, I guess it did sound bad huh? Well um since your in here do you think you could fix the shower? The handle isn't wanting to turn properly." She said wrapping the curtain around herself like a towel.

Stiles looked at her closely as if to see if she was sure before coming forward. He leaned down and showed her that the handle had a trick. You had to pull up just slightly while turning the handle or it wouldn't move. He looked up at her as he spoke and all he could think as he spoke was how beautiful she looked. He finished explaining and lingered a moment before he left to finish the steaks and let her finish up. As he left, Allison unwrapped herself and repeated the actions Stiles had performed and with a sigh of relief indulged herself in the warm spray. Another sigh leaving her lips as the warmth wrapped around her body like a blanket. She stood under the spray a few moments longer before picking up soap and starting to scrub at the muck covering her porcelain skin. She cleaned the remaining blood from her wound watching it flow down the drain.

She looked over the various wounds and scraps. She noticed the laceration on her sternum and a gash on her lower stomach. Her feet were cut up pretty badly from her trek through the woods even though she had been wearing shoes something had torn them to shreds. She sighed and messaged the shampoo suds into her long brunette hair before flipping it over her head and scrubbing the suds from her head. The shampoo smelled decent enough but she couldn't place the scent itself. She shrugged before looking at the body was she had used and sniffing at it. It smelled kind of like chocolate she noted before turning the bottle around and seeing the name. Dark Temptation. What an odd name for a body wash and shampoo. She rinsed the rest of the soap from her body and stepped out of the shower and began to towel off before replacing the pajamas back on her body.

After leaving the bathroom she took a moment to look around the room. His room was just like she imagined it would be after meeting Stiles just once. Posters of old TV shows and movies decorated the walls and a collector's edition of most of them on dvd rested on a shelf that was dusted and maintained regularly. Allison was in awe. A lot of these were things she watched herself, sure she was rather popular in school but she was also strong with the force so to speak. The mere idea of the Sith intrigued her. She also saw older shows like Star Trek and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. As well as a spin off called Angel. She looked at the TV and saw the menu for an American Werewolf in London. She giggled to herself before she slipped on the tattered remains of her shoes and went out the door. The hall went both ways so she went left.

The smell of steak was strong as she followed her nose down the stairs and into the kitchen. Stiles was grilling on one of those indoor grills that are built into an island counter. Her nose perked up and she felt her stomach growl from not eating since lunch that day. Stiles put together Allison's plate and handed it to her before making his own and sitting down to eat at the kitchen island. She asked about his dad and Stiles explained that he had made his dad a healthy dinner before she got there and she nodded. The first bite of her steak made her taste buds explode in pleasure. She had never tasted steak this good. As she ate they were quiet and she let herself gaze around the house, or what she could see of it from her seat at the island. It was way more fancy than someone on the police department's payroll could afford.

"Lydia redid the kitchen and added on the private bath if that's what you were wondering. She even did the closets. She pretty much lives here and made it feel more like home. The steak is fillet so that's why it's so thick and juicy. Danny stocks the fridge, well they take turns since they eat here too more often than not. They're more like my family than friends." Stiles explained as if reading her mind.

"Is that who you use those fake smiles on? Your surrogate family? I noticed you used one on me for a second earlier but it turned genuine at the last second." She said pausing seeing him tense up before backtracking. "It's not my business I'm sorry I asked. I'm not entitled to an answer. I'm sorry I over stepped my boundaries after you were nice enough to open your home to me." Allison said going back to her food.

"It's fine. I've struggled with severe depression since my mother Claudia died when I was young. I never quite recovered from it. I try to smile and act like I'm okay and that's what they want to see so that's what they see. I was just taken aback that someone noticed. Truth is I don't think I'll ever be okay again, but when I met you I knew something was different like you would understand so I was happy to share with you." He explained as he ate.

"I guess it's because I wear those masks too. I knew my parents were hiding something from me since I was small. It caused me to have a very lonely childhood with all the moving. It caused a rift between me and my parents as well. It was the bite that prompted my dad to finally tell me are family were hunters. That it was why I wasn't safe at home right now, not till I learn control he had said." She replied.

They sat there talking for what seemed like hours before returning to his room to watch a movie. It was about half way through the Phantom Menace that Allison fell asleep picture of a brown haired boy dancing behind her eyes and even in sleep she felt like everything would be okay for the first time in months.

Author's Note: So chapter four ends with Allison settling in at Stiles house and it seems as though maybe, just maybe, the two teens might understand each other. But in the trials ahead will that be enough or will it become something more? Keep reading to find out.

Author's Note 2: Spot a error I missed? Think I could improve on describing something or characterization? Feel free to leave a constructive suggestion on what I could do to improve. Out right flames however will be ignored and reported.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: So I had a really big Holiday party and didn't get to this as quickly as I could have. I won't lie. I blew it off cause it was Christmas. I feel bad and stuff so as an apology and a belated Christmas gift to all of you, here is the next chapter.

First: Thanks too: Tablearepasser, Supernena25, maddypaddy, laneybug318, honeycomb bee, bluekat5, Helios7406, Garso, and 0809m for following this story. I would love to hear from all of you!

Warnings: Figured I should announce this now. This story will contain extreme violence, some detailed sexual situations, some gore, some graphic depictions of torture, and minor slash between side characters. If any of these things disturb you, click the back button while you can.

Disclaimer: I am not responsible for any break downs of ANY sort that occur as a result of material from this point onwards. People who are sensitive to torture or gore should exit now, failure to do so may result in triggering and or loss of supper and appetite.

Chapter Five- Remember When?

Peter Hale. He had a string of really bad luck in the past ten years or so. Down right rotten luck some may say. He was forced to live in the woods. Keep his improving health a secret from the rouge hunters known as the Argents. He had barely escaped with his life from the fire that all but decimated the Hale pack. He spent his time after he woke from his coma searching out the people responsible for the tragedy, and oh upon hearing the perpetrator was of Argent blood. His grief at the mere thought almost out weighed his loss. The name Argent was legend for their skills as hunters yes, but also for something else. Their beauty. Wolves easily fell under their spell. Peter himself had not even been immune, his feelings easily taken with a particular Argent. So to hear that the family of the one he loved most cost him his own. It was almost too much.

He watched the same happen to his nephew. Siblings as things turned out, although how was Derek to know? He was young, foolish, a slave to his hormones and to her. Her name was Kate and she was a beauty. She had chestnut colored hair that fell slightly past her shoulders her body had decent curves to it Peter would give her that. She had his nephew wrapped around her little finger the second they met. How was Derek to know she was crazy, a Sociopath even? He couldn't have known and Peter himself was too wrapped up in her sibling, her brother Chris. He was classically handsome, dashing even. He took up all Peter's spare time as short as their secret liaison was. Once Gerard caught wind it was all over. It was only two days later when Peter was disfigured and his family killed. So when he heard of the perpetrator in the Argent family he snapped he was sad to admit.

He killed maimed and tortured to discover which member it had been to wipe out a pack. Without cause, without care that their were humans there as well. The screams still haunted his dreams as his blood caked claws ripped through a warm chest cavity. His musings on his new found knowledge cut short by loud screams of agony pouring from the mouth of his prey. The part of his subconscious that knew right from wrong, the true Peter was screaming for his beast to stop. Trying to relay that this wasn't the way. But he wasn't yet healthy enough to maintain control. The man on the ground crying for mercy as Peter's claws grasped at his entrails was the newest lead. The only one who could give him the second name. He knew their were two hunters who orchestrated the attack. Kate and one other. His claws dug into the entrails bringing fresh screams from the man's hoarse throat.

"This can end. Your suffering I mean, I could end it. But I need that second name from you Lester." Peter growled in the man's ear.

"I...I..I can't they'll kill me...Please..." Lester gasped.

"Oh no dear Lester I'm going to kill you. All that's up for debate is the how and how quickly. So tell me. Do you have what I need Lester?" He asked his voice as soft as silk.

"It's...It's...V-V-Victoria Genevieve...Kate Argent and Victoria Genevieve." Lester rasped.

"Thank you Lester you have been most informative indeed. Goodbye." He replied his claws ripping right through the entrails dragging the mans heart out through the opening cover Peter's face in blood. His tongue slithering out to taste the crimson liquid.

He sighed. The taste was excellent. The information was enraging however. Victoria Genevieve was the second hunter involved in the fire. The very same Victoria who was now known as Victoria Argent. Chris's wife. He looked at the crumbled body of the man he had killed and felt regret deep down at what he had done, no at what he had to do. He had to protect to avenge his fallen pack. He stalked his way into the forest to a place where he and Chris often met during their brief affair. He needed to feel close to him now even only for a moment. Actually finding Chris there however, that had truly surprised Peter. He looked the same still as dashing and handsome as ever but his expression was different, harder. They simply gazed at one another for a moment. Each afraid to make the first move or say the first word terrified of what the other might do.

"Peter." Chris said softly.

"Hello Chris. It's been awhile." Peter replied.

"Yes. Five years or so give or take. I missed you. I visited you every day but they said you's never wake up. Guess that's wolf healing for you." Chris said.

"I guess so." Peter said evenly.

"I know it's you Pete. I know your the one dropping bodies and it has to stop. It needs to stop before my family has to stop you. After Allison it's all I can do to hold Victoria back-" He began before being abruptly silenced by Peter appearing an inch from him.

"Don't speak her name in front of me. That bitch who cost me my family!" Peter growled at him.

"I don't know what you mean but don't call my wife such a vile name." Chris replied.

"Oh you don't know do you." Peter spat before he continued. "Your sister Kate and wife Victoria set that fire Christopher. I found proof, the arsonists they hired and paid off talked. Before I killed them of course as is permitted by the laws. Unprovoked bloodshed is able to be settled by death of the offenders correct?" Peter asked.

Chris was quiet as he went over the information in his mind. He wanted to deny it. To say his wife and sister hadn't done this unspeakable act. To say they weren't capable of something so cruel as to wipe out a pack for no reason humans and all. But he knew they were. The timing made sense as well they had always been close and around that time it was even worse and they were secretive on top of that about what it was they were planing. He dropped to his knees tears of anger and regret coming to his eyes. Not only had he abandoned his one true love but his wife and sister had taken everything from the man. He banged his fists on the ground in anger and looked up at the person he loved and he couldn't form words. He couldn't begin to express his sorrow of what he had done, what they had done. He just looked the man in the eyes and the other man seemed to understand.

The two embraced and for them, for now at least it was five years ago again.

**T** _h_ **e** _D_ **e** _v_ **i** _l_ **W** _i_ **t** _h_ **i** _n_

As morning rose over Beacon Hills and Allison stirred awake she realized they were late. School would start in fifteen minuets and she needed ten of those in the shower. She looked to her left and saw that she was on the bed and Stiles was still next to her. She couldn't stop herself from thinking how cute he looked like that. But alas she stretched and leaned over to wake her gracious host in an effort to make to school on time.

 **T** _h_ **e** _D_ **e** _v_ **i** _l_   **W** _i_ **t** _h_ **i** _n_

At that very same moment two men had also woken deep in the forest. One pulled a shirt over his head as the other pulled on his shoes. Chris tied up his boots before facing the love of his life again.

"Thanks for last night Pete and...please take care of Allison. She's all I have left now." Chris told him as he turned to leave.

"Chris." Peter called causing him to turn around a moment. "I'll take care of her like she's my own and...I missed you too." He replied.

Chris smiled at Peter before he turned and made his way out of the forest and back to his car. Looking back on the night before he mentally prepared himself for what came next.

Chris had decided. He was leaving his wife.

Author's Note 2: So Merry Christmas everyone hope it was a good one. I focused on Peter and his mindset this chapter as a treat and because I was asked about it in a review. So I hope this cleared it up some. Oh and don't worry, it's back to Allison and Stiles for chapter six!

 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I only have about two hours to work on this so let's see if I can finish it! First time segment begins now. I was glad to hear from people last chapter. Let's see if more than two can leave reviews this time around yeah? I'd love hearing from all of you!

Warnings: Language, violence, and displayed gore.

 _T_ **h** _e_   **D** _e_ **v** _i_ **l**   _W_ **i** _t_ **h** _i_ **n**

Chapter Six- School Daze and Coffee Haze

As Allison finally pulled her blouse (Lydia's blouse) over her head they had only five minuets to get to school. As if reading her mind the water shut off in the bathroom as Stiles exited the shower. She was trying to figure out if she should exit the room or not and actually turned for the door, as the bathroom door next to her opened. His towel was in hand though luckily he came out backwards and wrapped the towel around his waist before turning. It had giving her a view of his backside but nothing more as his eyes met hers. He seemed surprised she was still in the room and was grateful that he had decided to wrap the towel around him due to the cold. Usually he didn't have the towel around his waist, and understandably, he was a tad embarrassed that he hadn't considered she might just dress in the room after he entered the adjoined bath. It was especially reasonable since the sheriff had yet to leave the house. Stiles embarrassment was stalled however when the bedroom door opened and the sheriff's head poked in.

He eyed the blow up mattress warily searching the room. He was obviously looking for a second person and he even went as far as to check the bath before sighing. Allison's breath hitched a bit fearing she'd be discovered as she breathed in and out deeply from inside Lydia's very cramped closet. The sheriff walked passed the closet once again seeming to just realize that his soon was in just a towel before apologizing and exiting the room to allow him to dress, but not before saying they'd talk after he got home from work tonight. Allison finally exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she was holding before exiting the closet and gesturing toward the door and then the window. Now Stiles wasn't good at reading motions but he gathered she was wondering if his dad would be a problem if she used the door. If so it seemed she was indicating she could use the window. So after a few seconds he nodded at the window figuring the risk of her being caught on the stairs too great to chance.

After making sure she hadn't harmed herself on the way down Stiles exited his room and descended the stairs. He stopped by the kitchen and grabbed two snack bars before heading out the door waving bye to his father on his way out. Allison was found already in the passenger side of his jeep and they had two minuets before the first bell. The engine was started and they drove off unaware of the sheriff's watching gaze following the jeep until it was out of sight. The elder Stillinski shook his head as he eyed the girl he hadn't seen before. How had he missed her in his sweep? Was she even in the house at all, or had they met up at the jeep to ride to school? He found it unlikely she had gotten passed him and since there weren't any other options on where she had gone or came from he figured they must just be car pooling. Never the less, he hadn't met this girl, that combined with the air mattress and the way she suddenly appeared in the jeep didn't sit well with him. Who ever she was. He was going to find out one way or another.

The Devil Within

The two teens made it to school and were a full ten minuets late. Normally that didn't happen considering how small the town was, but construction, which they never really had much of, had delayed them. It had also gotten them both a lecture from their first period teacher. First period passed by like a blur but the really drama started in the halls between first and second. Rumors were flying like wild fire. The entire student body was a buzz about the new girl who had just started the day before. She had shown up to school with Stiles Stillinski and the gossip hounds were eating it up. Rumors from her and Stiles knowing each other prior to her moving here, to her being a slut and already getting into his pants were surfing the school. Lydia for her part just glared with her cold eyes at the onlookers who were eying her newest project like meat. She put her arm around Allison's shoulder and led her away from them and over to her locker and the rest of the group.

It seemed they had decided to stick to her like glue during school hours to keep the vultures at bay. Hence why everyone was standing around Allison's locker while she grabbed her books. Lydia eyed the blouse she was wearing knowingly. The other two boys may not have recognized the stylish cardigan, but Lydia always knew her clothes when she saw them. She also knew that this meant Allison had indeed been with Stiles last night, the reason however didn't matter to the strawberry blonde, because in truth she knew it wasn't her business. Lydia smiled knowingly at the brunette but in that smile was something else. That smile also said that her secret whatever it may be was safe with her. It wasn't until next period when he sat next to her that Jackson got a look at the cardigan and realized who's it was. To his credit, the boy who wasn't super bright kept his mouth shut. He merely did as he was supposed to and kept an eye on her to make sure no one bothered her.

Third period was spent with Danny. The Hawaiian boy was quiet but he smiled at her and when she found herself without a text book he scooted closer and shared his own. That was when he noticed the cardigan that he had seen Lydia wear once or twice. He also recalled that it should be in Lydia's closet at Stiles house. The smile didn't leave his face as he pointed out things she had missed every so often. The brunette was still an enigma to him, but he was certain that she'd be around for a long time. He also spent a decent portion of the period wondering what else the new girl would bring to their circle. It was obvious Stiles and her had hit it off and were fast friends, and Lydia really liked her as well. He himself was even fond of her already and he hated most of the people Lydia liked besides Stiles and Jackson. She had made an impression on Jackson as well. He didn't know what was said between them last night during their conversation but the jock had told Lydia he wanted to publicly break up. Their brake up was to happen the next day. He suppose he'd just have to watch her a tad more.

By lunch the whole school knew that Allison Argent was now off limits to rumors, bullying, taunting, or teasing of any kind. She was now an official member of Lydia's posse and she found herself at the middle table surrounded by people staring at her as she ate with her new friends. She laughed as Stiles cracked a joke about star wars and giggled appropriately when Danny mentioned he had a crush on the bar tender at the Jungle. She was fitting in and for the first time in her life she felt like she had a group of true friends. Like she might have finally found a place she belonged. The group ate in peace as she desperately tried to figure out what the food they were eating actually was. She finally expressed her confusion over the meal and chuckled when Lydia gasped out 'Fuck if I know' between laughs. The entire table was now laughing while the rest of the cafeteria eyed the group with a hint of confusion and fear. They laughed before the bell rang signaling lunches end and Lydia mentioned they should all meet for coffee after school and as they walked to last period Allison found her self agreeing without a second of thought.

The Devil Within

Last period had passed without incident and Allison found herself yet again wishing she hadn't decided to take AP Chemistry. Allison knew as she climbed out of Stiles jeep at the coffee shop that this was Lydia's attempt to find out details on why she was wearing something from Stiles home. Oddly enough though she didn't mind sharing part of the story with her new friends. They had agreed on a story before even entering the coffee shop and she sat down next to the red head feeling completely at ease. As she expected they would the questions didn't take long to come up; although they didn't get mentioned once until after the entire group had arrived and were sitting down drinking their respective beverages. Lydia had even insisted on paying and grabbing everyone a pastry as well and, as one expected, the red headed heiress didn't speak until her mouth was clear and her pastry had vanished.

"So Allison. I don't mean to pry, and feel free to not answer if you don't want to. But I was wondering why you spent the night with our Stiles?" Lydia asked. She seemed genuinely curious, there wasn't even a hint of judgment in her tone.

"I suppose it was the blouse. I didn't feel right wearing your things but Stiles insisted you wouldn't mind and I am so sorry-" She began but was cut off when Lydia raised her hand.

"Allison. Honey. Trust Stiles at his word, cause he knows me better than anyone else does. I don't mind I was just curious about the why." Lydia replied. A look of relief flashed on Allison's face as she realized she wasn't mad.

"I had car trouble last nigh, well my parents did. I was stuck in the rain and my dad suggested I stay with a friend while he get's the car fixed. He managed to get me to Stiles house and get home before it died completely. So until the car is fixed they can't drive me to school so Stiles kindly let me stay there while this is sorted. It shouldn't be more than a week." Allison said calmly. Her voice was steady and while half of it was the truth, she doubted that any of them could tell the other half was a lie.

"Well that certainly explains the cardigan. You poor thing! You must have been sopping wet when you got there. Feel free to access my closet whenever you need. It's fully stocked." Lydia replied looking sympathetic. Allison instantly felt a pang of guilt.

"Thanks for that. All my clothes are still packed from the move so, even if I could get home I'd have problems locating them. I'll make sure to have anything I wear dry cleaned and to pay to-" Allison was once again cut off by Lydia's hand.

"Nonsense. What are friends for Allison? It's the least could do for you in this time of need. I'm just surprised the Sheriff is alright with you being there. It took him forever to believe me and Stiles were platonic enough to let me stay over and I can tell from the guilty look on your faces that he has no idea your there." She finished with a smirk.

"I was going to ask officially tonight at dinner but he did almost catch her this morning. He was suspicious when he found the air mattress down and if she hadn't hid in your closet, she would have been found for sure." Stiles said sheepishly. This only caused Lydia's smirk to grow wider.

"Well if it's a problem you can stay with me. My parents are gone for the month at a conference out of the country or some such nonsense. They would never know another person was here, and even if they did they wouldn't care. They let Jackson stay the entire month last time around, and they thought we were dating!" Lydia said with a laugh causing Jackson to mumble an indignant 'Hey!'.

The rest of the time they spent at the coffee shop went smoothly and they parted ways without incident. All the while she couldn't help feeling guilty about the lie. After voicing it to Stiles he got a nod in understanding before an 'I understand but what would they say to the truth?' was her reply. She knew that she' need to tell them eventually, if only to warn them of the possible danger but she would need a way to prove it first. With that in mind they continued to drive leisurely toward the Stillinski house hold unaware of the real danger that was still at large and unaccounted for.

The Devil Within

As darkness fell over Beacon Hills fur that was stained and matted with red liquid stalked toward it's pray cowering in a corner. The wolf turned into a naked man before the cowering man's eyes and he screamed in fright as the other man grew closer to him. It wasn't even the transformation that had had scared the man so. It was the eyes. The eyes that hadn't changed when the man appeared, those bright blood red eyes were still staring into his own and it was terrifying. He backed away as much as he could until he backed against a wall lined with movie titles. The man Daniel McMillan was the building inspector that had lied and said the Hale fire was an accident those years ago. Peters claws grew and he ripped at the mans throat and chest and as the claws sank deep into his skin more crimson spewed forth from Daniel's body. The man couldn't even scream as he began to grew weak, as the color left his skin making it a pale white, as the life left his eyes, as the man died right there.

Peter eyed the gory display internal organs half out of the body. Blood covering movie cases in the isle. He also couldn't bring himself to care very much. True the loss of human life was sad, but in his mind it was needed. After all didn't the end justify the means? He shifted back to a wolf just as the bell on the door rang and he moved out of sight watching as a blond boy called for someone. Jackson moved closer and closer to the body seeming to get a feeling something wasn't right. As he got to the body and stumbled back and headed toward his car to get out of here with Lydia who had insisted they stop here a wolf cut him off. It was a big WOLF. It wasn't normal either, and Jackson watched as it launched itself through the movie stores window. Lydia who heard the ensuing crash looked up and as she looked at it she knew it wasn't natural. She saw the blood and all she could do was scream, her screams echoed through the night sky as the wolf fled and Lydia herself fainted from fright.

The Devil Within

When the Argent family had moved back to Beacon Hills they bought a rather majestic large house that over looked a cliff. It was the symbol of beauty, yet the scene on the inside was anything but beautiful. Chris and his soon to be ex wife were arguing again and just like last time it was about their daughter. At first Victoria had been cold and aloof with the situation saying they should follow the code. The very same code that said any hunter bit must kill themselves before they turn, or be killed by other hunters if they fail to comply. Her suggestion was laughable considering what she and Kate had done was against everything the code stood for and he told her as much. To her credit Victoria acknowledged that. She even showed real remorse for what she did. She hadn't known there were humans in that house, that what she and Kate did crossed over from hunting to murder. She even said she understood Peter's vendetta.

As the reality of their daughter's situation sank in though Victoria had a change of heart. She was beside herself. One second she was fine but then it sunk in. The irony of what she felt was a punishment for what she had done in the stupidity of her youth. Her daughter, her baby girl, her Allison had to pay for her crime. After she settle down and swore to Chris that she had done what she did because she had been young and foolish, that she wanted to change, that she wanted to protect her daughter he told her what he did. After she spent a few moments doing as she did best and annualized the options she agreed that his course of action was best. Keep Allison as far from the Argent house as possible until she learned control. Until she could hide among the hunters. She unpacked the clothing boxes in what was to be Allison's room and repacked them into a suitcase before loading it into the SUV and getting in. She turned to Chris and smiled fondly at her soon to be ex husband. Such a thing odd on her face.

"Go to him Chris. I...I was wrong to try and change you. You need each other." She told him before the window went up and she headed towards the Sheriff's house.

The Devil Within

When they enter the house it was completely dark. They figured the Sheriff had turned in early since his car was in the drive way. But unfortunately for them they were wrong. The living room light flipped on to reveal the sheriff sitting in the arm chair looking more disappointed then angry. He looked from one to the other wondering who would speak first and when neither did he stood. He walked passed them into the kitchen and flipped on the lights to reveal a fully made dinner for three and was greeted by two shocked teens.

"Well are you two coming to eat or not? We're going to talk about this civilized over a nice meal." He said evenly. The two teens glanced at one another before hurriedly sitting down in their chairs looking at the Sheriff.

"So, how long has this been going on?" He asked as he put an adequate helping on each plate.

"Well sir I only showed up last night and well I needed a place to stay. I originally wanted to ask you but Stiles said you were pulling a double and I would have waited but we had school and-" She was silenced by the Sheriff's hand.

"You young lady are NOT the one I'm upset with here. So son, what do you have to say for yourself. I saw the air Mattress so I know you behaved yourselves and I heard around town that the Argent family had car trouble and couldn't drive anywhere so Miss Argent being here I understand. Needing somewhere close to school I understand, but lying to me and don't even say that's what you did. That is exactly what you did when you had this poor girl go out your window this morning instead of using the stairs. I admit. Until I saw the trampled flowers on my way to the car this morning I didn't understand how you got her out. But smuggling her out the window, having her avoid me, it says you've done something wrong even though up till then you had merely helped a friend in need. But what you did made this young woman look like a lady of the evening. What do you have to say for yourself young man? Above all what do you have to say to this young lady?:" The sheriff scolded.

"I...I'm sorry Allison. I made you look bad and that wasn't my intent. Dad I should have talked to you this morning I was late anyway. But please don't make her leave." Stiles begged his father with his eyes.

"Oh nonsense. Mrs Argent called and is bringing over Allison's clothes. She managed to barrow a car for the ride over and I told her Allison was welcome here as long as she needs." The sheriff tells them smiling at Allison pleasantly.

"Thank you sir. I really hope it's not too much trouble." Allison replied politely.

"Oh not at all. I have purely selfish motives. You see I'm hoping some of your good manners and perhaps your attitude may rub off on my son!" He joke elbowing Stiles as Allison laughed.

The three ate and joked for the rest of the meal and when the doorbell rang and Allison's mother came inside Allison offered to show her to the room. When they made it inside and they shut the door and Victoria was sure they were alone and could not be overheard she threw her arms around her daughter.

"Allison...my poor sweet baby...It isn't fair. It isn't fair that your forced to pay for my mistake." She sobbed as she hugged her daughter to her.

What do you mean your mistake?" Allison asked pulling back to look at her mother's face.

"I did something. Well me and your Aunt did something in our youth. Something unspeakable. I was just a stupid teenager young and foolish and at the time, well Kate's logic made sense. In the beginning before me and your father your father was involved with a man. Peter Hale. The werewolf that I'm sure bit you. I am sure that in his mind that's warped by his injuries and his need for justice he knew who you were. He chose you Allison. Because...Because in my youth I thought if I got rid of him I could have your father Kate convinced me that Peter was the problem. With help from her and your grandfather we set a fire. A fire that consumed the lives of almost forty people. I didn't know it at the time but have of them were human. I killed them because of jealousy. You are like this now because I was stupid and foolish. I can't live knowing what I did hurt you like this. So I'm doing what's right. I'm turning myself over to Peter. Tonight." Victoria explained.

She let go of Allison as the different emotions passed over her face. Anger, Sadness, Understanding, Horror, Disgust. It was all there and she kissed her daughter's forehead before leaving the room calling behind her.

"This is probably the last time I'll see you Allison. Just know I'm sorry. Be safe, be strong, and be loved. Don't let the young man down stairs get away. Sure be friends for now, but don't let him get away." She whispered. With that she vanished from the room and soon the house.

Allison collapsed on the bed into tears after everything she had said sunk in and that's where Stiles found her twenty minuets later crying until she couldn't cry anymore. Because at that moment she knew she wasn't just weeping for her misfortune, she was also weeping for her mother who even though she did a horrible thing ended up doing what was right. She wept for the victims of the fire as well, for Peter, and for Derek who lost their entire families and finally exhaustion over took her and she fell asleep in Stiles arms as his father watched on confused tears were still damp on her cheek.

Victoria Argent's mangled body was discovered at the crack of dawn the next morning. Her death had been long and agonizing but she died knowing what she was doing was right, she died knowing she was making the wrong she had done as right as she could. She died for justice and she died knowing hoping that her daughter would be alright and Victoria was fine with that.

Author's Note 2: So here is a double sized chapter as an apology for the long wait I hope it helps and that you enjoyed what I avoided for so long dun dun dun Plot Development!

Next on The Devil Within: With Victoria's death Peter feels at peace and begins the long road to mental and physical recovery. Allison and Chris grieve for their horrible loss. But as trouble seems to have finally ended a new threat makes it's way to Beacon hills for Victoria's funeral and old wounds long thought closed are reopened. How will Allison and Chris cope when the person responsible for all their suffering arrives to try and make peace? More over what consequences will it have as Beacon Hills once again has darkness on it's horizon.

Also: Derek finally makes his presence known and begins to train Allison in the ways of the wolf while Peter is out of commission after the physical ramifications of what he's done take there toll on his body. Stiles and Allison grow even closer as it's revealed that her stay at the Stillinski house may be be longer than they thought. Stay tuned and don't forget to review.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Not sure when I'm going to be getting this up but here is hoping it'll be soon. I hope all this plot junk makes sense to everyone because we're really going to get in it now! Read, Review, and recommend to your friends because I need more love and acclaim. I'm Totally Insane hahaha but seriously though more love please!

Warnings: Swearing, Violence, and gore. Possible OOC characters...

_T_ **h** _e_ **D** _e_ **v** _i_ **l** _W_ **i** _t_ **h** _i_ **n**

Chapter Seven- Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, and Acceptance.

The sheriff walked around the blood stained pavement that lined the edge of the forest. His head was bowed and his eyes were gloomy. He looked down at the deceased face and felt like he was responsible for this woman's death. If he had offered her the couch, if he had said it was to late to drive over and insisted she waited until today. Maybe if he had done things differently the woman who's blood and innards stained the ground wouldn't be dead. Maybe his sons friend wouldn't have lost a mother so soon after they moved here. She and her father were all alone now. The stage of grief the sheriff was in was called Bargaining. What could I have done? Maybe if this or that hadn't happened like this. As he looked into Victoria Argent's cold dead eyes he was reminded about the part of the job he hated the most. He had to go to his home wake up his son and Allison and tell her that she'd never see her mother again.

The wounds inflicted to the woman's body were cruel and vicious like an animal. Yet they were cool calculated and methodical like whatever had done this hated this woman, like it wanted her to suffer for some reason that was beyond his comprehension. The woman was missing three fingers from the left hand and four from the right. The wet liquid at the site where the finger had been indicated they had been bitten off. The fact the blood at the site looked as though it had dried and more had formed and so on indicated this had been don over time to enhance the pain it caused. Her legs had animalistic bites up and down then and various scratches to boot. There was enough here to call it an animal attack and that's exactly what he was going to do; but privately the sheriff knew something more than human was at work here. Either that or this woman had been tortured and then fed to something before being tortured some more. The final blow seemed to be her throat being ripped out by teeth of an interesting nature. They seemed to be canine crossed with human.

As they zipped up Victoria's mangled and broken body in a black bag he turned away from the scene and made his way to his car. He highly doubted either of the teens would make it to classes today, between this and the murder at the video store it seemed his son's entire group of friends would miss today. Lydia Martin was still being checked out and her boyfriend Jackson Whittemore had been kept over night for a severe concussion. This town. His home, something was happening here. Things were changing and people were dying and it had all started with the Argent family returning to town. Kate Chris's sister had been the prime suspect in the Hale fire until it was ruled an accident. Now Chris's daughter shows up and death follows her here. Maybe he was being paranoid. The girl seemed harmless he had seen that much the previous night. The news about her mom was going to hit her very hard right now with her unable to be home. Even that seemed suspicious and he was going to check up on it and see if it checked out. Until then he had to notify her and he pulled out of the parking spot and head home.

The Devil Within

Allison Argent was woken up by her friend who had a serious look on his face. He was sitting straight up on the air mattress and it was obvious that he had also just woken up. At first she thought they were late so she glanced at the time to see to her surprise it was around lunch time. She looked at her friend again and this time she really looked. His normal cheerful mask was done this was the real Stiles that looked back at her. That alone could only mean something was horribly wrong. She racked her brain for anything that could have happened over night. Anyone that could have been seriously hurt and her mind immediately went to the Sheriff but she then saw him in the door way. His face was also grim and serious. She couldn't think her brain was fuzzy from sleep and wasn't sending signals properly yet. She then went back to what she had been considering before. She allowed herself in her groggy state to look past the Sheriff and her eyes widened. It couldn't be. That couldn't be it.

"No. No, no, no, no! No it can't be please tell me it isn't true please! No no no she can't be gone please tell me she not gone it has to be a dream please!" She begged as tears sprang from her eyes and she began to shake Stiles violently before banging her fists on his chest. "NO mom...please...please no no no please tell me no...oh god please no..." She cried slamming her fists into his chest over and over again. All the while he wrapped his arms around her. "It's not fair! No no no please no...It;s not fair.." She sobbed. Soon once her tears had been depleted she was limp in Stiles arms fast asleep and he laid her back on the soft smooth bed and let her rest.

Allison had went through a combination of Denial, Anger, and Depression all at once. Her werewolf side causing her to excel through each stage quicker than the last and finally to pass out from exhaustion. Her face had tear drops drying on it and only when he was sure she was in deep sleep and wouldn't be waking up for awhile to come did the Sheriff pull his son from the room and look at him sternly. Their eyes did battle as they locked together neither male blinking or looking away. They stayed that way for a long time. The sheriff coming quickly to the conclusion that if he wanted answers about anything that had been happening in his town they wouldn't come from his son. He still asked of course but he knew exactly what Stiles would say before the questions even left his mouth.

"What the hell is going on in this town, and what does it have to do with that girl and her family?" He asked his son evenly.

"I don't know what you mean dad. Allison is a great girl a good friend and an excellent student. I have no clue, not the slightest idea what your talking about." Stiles replied though his usual mask was absent..

"I'm talking about how people in this town, so far four people are dying. Dropping like flies with no real connection besides that family! The second victim Lester was a serial arsonist who had been linked to the Hale fire ten years ago, the third victim was a building inspector who in my opinion lied and said the fire was an accident. Now Victoria Argent is dead and she just so happens to be related to the prime suspect in the fire! I don't know what's going on but that poor girl seems to be in the middle of it. Someone is going after people involved in covering up that fire and she could be a target. Unless I have the knowledge I can't protect her so I want answers and I want them now Stiles!" Sheriff Stillinski bellowed.

"Well I don't have any answers I can give you dad! The girl upstairs just lost her mother and by all means if you want to just go right ahead and interrogate her right when she wakes up why don't you!"Stiles replied.

"Stiles whatever is happening. Whatever has come alive in this town it isn't human! I saw what it did to Victoria Argent and Daniel McMillan it was as if they were tortured ripped apart and tortured again! I am out of my depth here and unless you both are honest with me I can't even begin to know what we're dealing with or how to protect you both!" the Sheriff screamed.

Whatever Stiles was about to say died on his lips when Allison appeared at the foot of the stair crouched eyes glowing an eerie amber color. As she straightened up and looked at the sheriff dead in the eyes watching his own widen in surprise and confusion. She looked at Stiles and spoke.

"He's right Stiles. He needs to know what's happening here and how to protect those who can be protected." She pause locking eyes with the Sheriff. "Alright Mr Stillinski, what do you want to know?" She asked. Her eyes slowly fading back to normal.

The Devil Within

When Chris got the call he hadn't cried he hadn't screamed about how it wasn't fair. His ex wife had done the right thing, the honorable thing. She had atoned for her wrong the only way she knew how. His only concern was his daughter. The girl had been through a lot of shit moving from place to place for their 'work'. But as time went on things got blurry and she got used to the moving around and had stopped complaining but he still felt like he had ruined his childhood. Peter was also a concern. He was worried that Peter would begin killing innocents now that justice had been done. Perhaps he was gone, maybe the fire had broken him and the Peter he spoke to, the one he had made love with was a shadow. He had to know. He had to know who he was waiting for. If the man he loved still existed. He left the phone off the hook and went out to the SUV before he drove out to the woods.

The Devil Within

The sheriff looked at the two teens in front of him. If he hadn't seen the girl's eyes flash before him he wouldn't have believed it. He still was in shock. The supernatural. He kind of figured especially lately that there was something going on that the normal everyday people couldn't see. He watched as the girl in front of him changed her eye color at will. Or at least at times of extreme emotions as the girl explained that she couldn't control it yet. He understood now. The killings had to be swept under the rug so to speak, it was a matter of personal justice. Allison was eerie calm as she explained that her mother's murder had been justified by both werewolf and hunter code. That she understood and wasn't angry with her Alpha. She wished there had been another way yes, she wished her mother hadn't done those things to begin with, she wished she hadn't chosen death over seeking another way. But her mother had been a proud woman as the Sheriff had learned she would have never even apologized to the Alpha so her death was unavoidable. It just could have been put off awhile longer.

If that had been the case who knows how many others would have lost their lives before her. As the Sheriff listened he learned from Allison what Peter had told her through their link about other supernatural creatures and entities. Vampires which had once existed now where extinct after Werewolves and Hunters joined forces for the first and only time in history to eradicate them in the 1920s. The Banshee or Screaming Woman was a humanish creature who's scream predicted coming death. The scream was also able to either deafen or incapacitate foes both temporarily or permanently. Angels were creatures that fled earth long ago and hadn't be seen since. They had protected the balance of god and evil and were generally neutral. Demons were creatures of darkness and though the last reported sighting of on was over fifty years ago many considered they still wandered the earth. They generally caused chaos on earth and killed fur fun. But some bound themselves to a single human and somewhat merged with the human soul over time.

Some of this made the Sheriff consider his own son. He didn't want to ask because part of him didn't want to know the answer he'd receive so he let it go. But his son had changed when Claudia had died. But that was normal right? The normally happy go lucky boy had been replaced with someone who wore a cheerful mask to hide what he was truly feeling inside. The only person he allowed to see behind this mask was the werwolf girl in front of him. What else had happened to his son? Was his son human anymore, or had he encountered one of these creatures at some point since Claudia had passed? He regretted this big time but he hadn't been watching as closely as a father should. He had thrown himself into his work after his wife Claudia had passed. She had been the over protective concerned and watchful parent and the Sheriff didn't know how to be that. He didn't even know how to react to the information Allison had given him. Werewolves, Kanimas, Banshees, Demons, Ghosts, it was all real. It was all real and he had failed to protect Stiles from it.

Allison was about to continue her explanation when a car honked out front. It was a car she vaguely recognized. She promised that she'd explain more later after she went to see what the person out front wanted. She laced her boots up and waved bye to Stiles before going out to the very stylish black Camaro that was parked on the street. A handsome man with black spiked hair and green eyes sat in the driver's seat and the smile on his face as he looked at her seemed a little out of place. He was wearing designer sun glasses and the expensive looking leather jacket that seemed as though it cost more than have of her own wardrobe combined. He pointed at the door and signaled for her to get in so she opened the passenger side door and climbed inside. He seemed to give her a once over as if he was judging if she could possibly pack a punch that was even relatively decent. He removed his sun glasses and gazed at me with his big green eyes. His smile turned into a smirk and he put the car in drive. Normally she'd panic if a strange boy/man got her in his car and drove off, but this, she trusted him. They drove in silence until they pulled up to a burned and charred house.

"It took me a moment. I didn't recognize you before because we never met. But I've seen your face. Peter sent to me the night in the woods. That and the house. Your Derek right? Peter's nephew?" She asked timidly.

"Yes and your Allison Argent. The first Werewolf werewolf hunter." He smirked and allowed his incredibly white teeth to shine at her.

"Well...Ah...Well I...Ah yeah I guess, what I mean is I'm not ugh! I mean I'm not a hunter. I didn't even know about all of this till I was turned." She tried to explain as she fumbled over her own words.

"I heard. But that's not why we're here. Uncle Peter seems to think your our greatest asset considering where you come from. He wants me to train you while he finishes recovering. I on the other hand am a lot harder to impress than my nitwit Uncle. Alpha or not. I think he's wrong about you." He said his expression going blank. It actually looked sour as if he ate a lemon. He got out of the car and stood off to the side. Following him Allison felt slightly offended.

"What makes you think I'm not just as much wolf as you?" She asked getting in his face. He gave me another once over before replying.

"You look like just another Miss Popular slut to me Argent." He said eying her short skirt and criss-cross bra top and knee high heeled boots.

"Ah well. Let me show what this 'Miss Popular slut' can do hum Hale?" She replied.

Her right foot went into his face catching him by surprise, the sharp heel opening up a wound on his cheek that healed in an instant. He hit the ground on his ass his face betraying his shock as he none the less rolled into a crouch before his foot did a full sweep under hers. Allison saw it coming and jump over it kicking him in the face again mid jump. He sprawled onto his back before rolling forward and back onto his feet. He launched a punch which Allison blocked with her right arm and a kick that was misdirected by an elbow. He seemed to be getting angry as his claws appeared out of his nail beds and gashed her along the fabric of her top.

"You asshole! These aren't my clothes!" She screeched pissed about her friends top.

Her eyes glowed amber color and she round housed him in the stomach her own claws going into his neck. He curled his left hand into a fist and back handed her in the face with it. What would have been a fall turned into a double back flip as she landed on her feet and charged again. Her next kick hit his jaw and she felt it crunch as well as the heel of her boot stick into his skin. I slowed him down for less than two minuets as he snapped his jaw back into place and his fist connected with her nose. He smirked hearing it crack under his fist. But she hit the ground causing him some surprise. She wasn't moving and her eyes were closed. He knelt down next to her and saw she was breathing. He realized a little to late what was happening and his head was smashed into the ground. She was on his back forcing his neck int a choke hold with it in the crook of her elbow and her other arm underneath. As she was about to release him she heard clapping from behind her as Peter rolled his way towards them in a wheel chair.

"See Derek she's good! I told you she was an ideal wolf. Her strength alone was strong before but now. Now it's incredible. I haven't seen anyone put you on your ass like that since you were a kid. Good show Allison!" He said with a laugh.

"No Uncle she cheated from the start. She said she wasn't aware of all this till you bit her, but those skills were from years of lessons! She lied and got in my head psyching me out before we even began!" Derek complained.

"Oh contrair dear nephew she only said she hadn't been in the know of the supernatural or her family. The little vixen here never said a thing about not being trained in the fighting arts. What a black belt in Karate? " Peter questioned looking at her.

"Yes Alpha. As well as some other martial arts. But what about you? Are you alright?" She asked in return looking at the wheel chair.

"Ah! She even knows how to properly address the Alpha of the pack. Not Uncle Nitwit. As for the wheel chair dear child I am just recovering from the toll all the things I've done lately took on my body. Which brings me to your mother. I'm not sorry that she faced justice for what she and the others did, but I am sorry she died for it and she won't be here for you. I wasn't myself at the time. Perhaps if I had been I would have been merciful." Peter told her. Even more so his expression said he meant it.

Allison nodded and got back in stance as their Alpha told them to go again.

The Devil Within

Kate Argent. She was an enigma wrapped up tight inside a mystery, but the one thing that was clear cut about Kate was that she had made mistakes in her youth. After hearing about Victoria's noble act to appease the Alpha of the territory for her role in the fire Kate had reflected. Kate had been upset. First off her and Victoria had been close for a long time. She always thought she would marry into the family through Chris, so when she discovered he was seeing another man her thoughts about the sister in all but blood becoming blood were dashed. That and finding out that the love of her life was the thing she had promised to hunt had pushed her over the edge. The betrayal from the man she had planned to spend the rest of her life with had emotionally broke her. She didn't even know how to begin to make amends to Peter AND Derek. She had thought about Derek a lot over the years and realized that she had handled things badly she wanted the love of her life back.

She'd do whatever she had to do. She had a couple ideas in mind already. The real tipping point was her favorite and only niece. She knew things had to change but when Chris had trusted her with the information that Allison had been bit. She knew she had to help protect her. She also knew it was the perfect time to start making amends for other things as well. After all she would make a great pack ambassador. As she drove her red Camero she felt all sorts of nostalgia for Derek's black one. She supposed the worst part though were the screams she heard every night as she tried to sleep. She could still hear them screaming, begging for help. She could still see their faces melting on to their skulls as their bodies were consumed by the flames. She wasn't even sleeping anymore. She probably hadn't slept a good decent night in over a month but she was going to fix it everything would work out for the best.

These were her thoughts on the matter as Kate drove passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Beacon Hills California.'

The Devil Within

Inside Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital Lydia Martin was waiting for her boyfriend to be released. She knew something was going on here that wasn't normal. Whatever it was is now a threat to her friends so she would stop at nothing to find the truth. But as she patiently waited for the doctors something inside of her told her something was seriously wrong she couldn't explain it. Like a dream she stood and walked into the middle of the Hospital before her eyes glazed over and a horrible ear piercing shriek erupted from her throat. As blood began to flow from her open mouth Nurses and doctors alike rushed to the screaming girl as she fell to the floor in a dead faint. The blood that had spilled from her mouth was on the floor and spelt out a eerie message. 'Death is coming'.

The Devil Within

Stiles sat along in his room talking in hushed tones. As he rocked on his bed it became clearer that he was talking to himself. He did this a lot so it wasn't abnormal especially if he was working out a problem. However this time was different. He was almost arguing with himself over a girl and how he had to protect her.

"Must protect her. She means so much to me. Can't let her down can't let her get hurt. Can't let her die. But how. How can we protect her when she won't even protect herself?" He asked himself. His question went unanswered or so it seemed. In the dim lit room you could see nothing but the shadows on the wall.

The Devil Within

As darkness fell on Beacon Hills a monstrous figure dragged two dead corpses from the woods. The bodies were mangled beyond all recognition bite marks all over and fingers missing. But the creature kept moving dragging it's food closer and closer toward the water before finally sinking into the waters depths as the moon shine down upon the creatures big sharp rows of teeth.

Flash back

Victoria Argent knew her life was at an end. Peter had ripped into her and left her to bleed to death. But just as she was beginning to welcome death. She saw something in the distance. Something so horrifying she couldn't describe it. It stalked closer and as she let out howls of agony it began to feast upon her already dying body.

Author's Note 2: So that's chapter seven and things seem to be getting weird in Beacon Hills. Just when we thought we knew what was going on too! Alright I had a lot of fun with the Derek VS Allison fight scene. But here is the deal I need more reviews. If I get some I'll release a special scene as part of chapter eight!

Next on The Devil Within: As Kate Argent's return to Beacon Hills becomes public knowledge not all are happy to see her. She has a lot of ground to cover if she wants to remain alive let alone get Derek back. Just when Allison thought the death was over and chaos had ended two new bodies appear killed in the same manner as her mother. Is Peter still killing, or is did something else kill Victoria Argent? Two new creatures have come out of the wood work and a third is still hidden as evil's grip tightens on Beacon Hills and we enter the last five chapters of season one anything can happen in this small town in California!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Alright so...I have been a very busy author this past two weeks. Planning future stories as well as future chapters for this story. As for this story I have a very important question. Do you want all of this under the same title, or individual stories for individual seasons? Think on that while reading yet another lengthy chapter and keep in mind if you vote for individual stories the wait will be awhile as season one ends after chapter twelve!

Minor correction: I think I mentioned in chapter seven that Chris told Kate about Allison, but I meant it to be Victoria. So ignore that small detail and run with this. View the end of this chapter for further notes.

Also: I was working with the youtuber StydiaMartinski on a Vampire Diaries video and it's up and running on youtube now so that took some time. Be sure to check it out and tell Stydia what you think! Link is below take out the spaces.

https:

/www.

youtube

.com

/

watch?v=Y5m5HZumiF8

Warnings for this chapter: Gore, language, implied sexual situations between people of the same gender.

Chapter Eight- Night School

When Kate Argent stepped into the Argent house hold the thing she expected the least was a cold winter frost. She had heard from Victoria what had happened to Allison and she had rushed here to help keep a lid on it so why did her brother look at her this way? She was here to help! He was looking at her as if she was a stranger like he didn't even know her anymore and until she thought hard for a moment, she couldn't figure out why. Until it hit here that Peter had to be Allison's Alpha and by extension Chris had talked to him. He had to know the truth it was the only explanation. She thought on how she would handle things as they sat at the table through an insanely uncomfortable dinner, but she knew no matter what she said, nothing would make a difference to Chris. Nothing besides Peter. If she wanted her brother's forgiveness she had to get Peter's. So after clearing her plate and doing the dishes she did the only thing she could think of. She drove out to the ruined Hale house.

When she exited the car she was immediately grabbed by the throat and slammed into the hood of her car. Green eyes flashed electric blue and she felt a ping of regret enter her heart as she looked into his eyes and saw the betrayal and hurt still evident within the orbs. The grief, the pain, the regret he felt was all there for her to see and just before he closed the grip around her wind pipe she was dropped. After standing and gasping for breath she realized she had been released after an order. An Alpha's order. The wheel chair approached her and as the shadows shifter the figure in it became clear. Peter. He still had slight hints of scarring on his face but looked otherwise on the mend. Although she could clearly see the confusion and questions in his eyes he just stared at her for a moment. Derek standing back by the house trying desperately to keep his very valid anger in check.

"Katherine Argent. A pleasure to see the woman who killed my family and horridly disfigured me again. What could possibly bring you out here to me, could you possibly be seeking the end to your life like Victoria did?" Peter asked addressing her by her given name.

(Shake it out by Florence and the Machine begins to play)

"I came to begin the long road to hopefully getting your forgiveness. Both of you. I haven't been able to sleep for seven years. All I can see are the faces of the people, your family screaming for mercy. Screaming for help begging to be set free while I did nothing and watched. I see every night their skin melting before my eyes and it haunts me. What I did was horrible, monstrous, and unforgivable but I'm going to try. It's been seven years. I've changed. I've grown and I've seen what I became back then and it was something horrible I couldn't even face looking at in the mirror. So instead of death I offer you a different form of repayment. Servitude of any sort you ask. Name it and I'll do it. I want to at least try to make things right." She explained.

Peter stared at her and in her eyes was something that surprised him. He had seen it in Victoria's yes but not to this degree. It was remorse. True deep regret that swam in those eyes as well as love every time her eyes landed on his nephew. What was standing in front of him was the shell of a girl who had been scared when she discovered her boyfriend was what her family considered a monster. She had been hurt and felt betrayed and when her father had ordered her to kill them, all of them, she had listened. She had been young and stupid but that girl he saw that she didn't exist anymore. A woman was in her place. One who still loved that boy with all her heart and one who would do anything to take her mistake back or make up for it. She reminded him of how he felt about those he had killed recently. As such he did something he couldn't even believe himself.

"How do you plan to do it?" He found himself asking.

"For starters I have an envelope filled with enough money to restore your home in my pocket. I also offer my service to you and your pack as anything you need. I have gotten a medical license so I can treat injuries. I also have studied up on the duties of being a emissary to a pack. I can fight as well and am efficient with dozens of different weapons and combat styles. I can help defend this pack and keep it safe." She said holding out an envelope to Peter.

He took the envelope and opened it up to find it was filled to the brim with hundred dollar bills.

"Alright I accept the stated terms as payment for unprovoked violence against the Hale family pack. As well as the deaths of members of the prior stated pack. You shall be the pack healer as well as the emissary under the tutelage of Doctor Deaton. These among defending this pack when need be will be your punishment until such time I see fit to release you, or until such time you die in the line of these duties." He stated causing Derek to bristle.

"She killed our family she should die! It would be an equal trade her life for theirs." Derek stated.

Kate looked down acknowledging that he wasn't exactly wrong.

"No. A more fair trade would be her family for ours. However Allison is shaping up to be a great Beta and I am rather found of Chris. Or do you think they should die as well?" Derek started to speak but Peter continued. "Her life is ours she works for us until it ends or I release her." Peter said.

Derek nodded and went back to the house.

"You have made progress here today Miss Argent. You are on the way to earning my respect if not forgiveness and Derek will come around over time. I see your pull to him hasn't dimmed over the years." He said with a wink before he continued. "So go home and rest for tomorrow your tasks begin with helping with training your niece to fight. I'll be speaking with Chris about what occurred here tonight and thank you for the money." He told her offering her a slight smile before returning to the house and leaving her alone.

T _ **h**_ e  _ **D**_ e _ **v**_ i _ **l**_  W _ **i**_ t _ **h**_ i _ **n**_

Allison was sitting in Stiles bedroom looking around at all the various movie memorabilia. The posters, the special editions, the collectables. All of it was so nice and normal, something her life was seriously lacking in these days. She sat there for what felt like hours and for that time. For those few moments, it felt like she was normal again. She wasn't a teenaged Werewolf, her family wasn't sworn to kill her species. She was just Allison Argent. But in only seconds that illusion fades away and reality returns to the forefront. This happened when Allison's phone buzzed with a text. One text was all it took for her to remember that this wasn't her life, that her life was so much more complex.

_Kate got in tonight. She left a little while ago, don't know where to.- Dad_

_(Song ends)_

Normally Allison would be filled with joy at the arrival of her once favorite aunt. It was funny that what once filled her with joy, now it only filled her with dread. Her aunt. The one that had burned Peter's family alive and started the vendetta that left at least four dead. Including her mother. She sighed and climbed out of the bed she was sitting on and walked to Lydia's closet which Stiles had parted in half. Half was Lydia's items and such and the other half had Allison's most used possessions. She pulled out a fresh blouse and her heeled boots before sifting through the racks searching for matching bottoms. In the end, when she had failed to find some, she pulled out a modest black mini before closing up the closet and opened the bathroom door. She hadn't even thought to knock even though it should have been a given. She caught a glimpse Stiles pale skinned backside before a towel was around his waist.

This wasn't the first time this had happened, but it was the first time that she had actually seen anything. She had to admit; though Stiles wasn't buffed out like a meat head jock, he had some physical qualities that made him attractive in her eyes. His ass happened to be one of them and from what she saw it was just as tight and firm as those jeans he wore made it look. She stored the image away in her mind and excused herself mumbling a quick "sorry" before backing out of the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. She leaned against the wall and let her mind wander. She hadn't had much experience with dating, and she had no time really to date, but Stiles...Something about him made her heart pound and her blood run faster. Her temperature rose and her cheeks redden around him. She felt like she was eying him all the time. But just because she wasn't really ready for relationship yet didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the view right?

It wasn't like she didn't look at other guys. She checked out Jackson all the time to Lydia's great annoyance. She had gotten over it the past couple of days, but she could tell it made her uncomfortable. She had most definitely checked out the other Beta Derek Hale. His broad shoulders and chiseled chest had most assuredly caught her attention. It was after all really noticeable when they had been training the other day. Even Scott McCall who had returned to school a couple days prior had cute brown puppy dog eyes. But leaving her to fend for herself in the woods the night she was bitten hurt his chances big time. She even gazed at Danny's Lacrosse toned body. Sure he was gay but he was pretty to look at. She didn't even really look at them very often finding herself much more interested in her school work. She supposed that the eye candy didn't hurt when she was finished with her assignments, however that was few and far between with her AP classes.

She was jarred from her thoughts when Stiles exited the bathroom. He smiled at her and held the door for her to enter the bathroom next. She got undressed and climbed into the shower

and turned on the warm water. Her thoughts once again drifted this time to her messed up family situation especially after remembering she hadn't replied to her dad's text, not that there was anything to reply to. Her aunt was in town big deal. She had a lot to answer for and in Allison's opinion what happened to her was the direct result of Kate's actions those years ago. She rinsed the suds from her body and climbed out before sliding into the skirt and zipping it up. The blouse and the boots were done next before she exited the bathroom and slid on her leather jacket. She grabbed her phone and typed back a quick "Alright I'll be careful." back before she left the room to grab a snack to go. The kitchen was empty so the Sheriff wasn't home and Stiles was by the door so with snack in hand they exited the house and the door swung shut behind them.

T _ **h**_ e  _ **D**_ e _ **v**_ i _ **l**_  W _ **i**_ t _ **h**_ i _ **n**_

The ride to school was a bit more tense than usual after all, the past couple of days hadn't been the best. After Victoria's death three other women with similar wounds and what looked like teeth marks were found dead near the river. They seemed to have been chewed on while they were still alive and the police were at a loss. This combined with the deaths they knew Peter had been behind. Well it didn't make the police look very competent at all. It was very obvious to Allison and the others that something was at work here. Something dark was taking women in the night and feasting upon their flesh. Allison had talked with her dad a few nights back about the possible creatures that could be responsible and Vampires had been ruled out straight away. Even though they were extinct on paper Chris knew there were a couple still out there. Though he insisted this didn't fit the MO for vampire attacks. Werewolves were more likely then vampires with the bites and missing flesh.

The other various creatures that were possible didn't make sense either so the Hunters were stumped too. Stiles reached over and gave her shoulder a squeeze as he drove and she allowed herself to smile. Just a few hours. She'd allow herself to be normal just for a few hours, after school however, that was her next training session at the Hale House. She followed Stiles lead and climbed out of the jeep when he put it in park and got out himself. It wasn't as bad as the first day, but the weird looks and the muttered questions were still buzzing around her. Her eyes scanned the people looking at her and she felt exposed s if she were on display for these people like a piece of juicy gossip meat. But it was soon forgotten when a wave of strawberry colored hair zoomed passed and she was ripped away from Stiles grasp. She gasped when Lydia appeared in front of her seemingly from nowhere which the girl did a lot and backed away as much as she could.

Lydia looked over her outfit thoroughly. She turned the girl around and looked at how each piece fit and suited her body. It was different than Lydia's own that was for sure, but she found that it did suit the brunette. It wasn't completely surprising but it was jarring none the less and she let out a hum of approval before looking at the boots and jacket. Allison was generally afraid Lydia had found a flaw or was judging her or something and when Lydia stopped and brought her fingers to her chin before tapping it lightly, Allison thought she was going to faint. But Lydia looked up at her and beamed before locking arms with her. She giggled before looking to Stiles with a surprised look on her face briefly if only for a moment. She nodded at Stiles before beginning to drag poor Allison off down the hallway before turning to her.

"How in the hell did you think of that combo, it goes so well with the blouse and skirt! I'm so glad I finally have a girl friend that has some sense of style..." She began as they disappeared into the crowd with Allison looking back at Stiles mouthing for help.

Stiles watched them until he lost sight of them and shook his head chuckling to himself. Allison would be lucky if she managed to escape Lydia in time for second period, first was already a goner, he knew this from experience. As he turned to head for said first period though he ran smack into the person he had been desperately trying to avoid since the boy had returned to school. Scott McCall. Stiles best friend and the only friend he had until Lydia scooped him up. They had remained friends and talked regularly everyday until recently when he had discovered the boy had the chance to help Allison in the woods, but had run in favor of saving himself. Stiles kept his face blank and neutral while Scott smiled at him. Scott seemed to catch that Stiles was upset about something and tried to put a hand on his shoulder only to be shrugged off. Scott looked hurt and Stiles shook his head with a low dry humorless chuckle before pulling him close.

"You left a friend of mine alone in the woods to die McCall, a girl no less. She could have died and yet here you stand still intact. Your no friend of mine, not anymore your not man enough." Stiles told him pushing Scott away from him.

This seemed to genuinely hurt Scott who flinched at Stiles tone before attempting to grab him again.

"Stiles buddy wait I panicked I didn't-" He was cut off and slammed forward against the lockers arm pinned behind his back.

"I don't care about your excuse. The Alpha was there for you and you alone, and because your a coward Allison was screwed over. So...Human...you better watch your back, because one word to her father about who got his daughter bit and hunters would be on you like mustard on a hot dog got it?" He asked pulling Scott's arm harder with strength he shouldn't have.

Scott nodded frantically and when he was released he could have sworn his friends eyes changed color briefly before returning to brown. Scott was terrified and didn't understand what his former friend was talking about but he fled, he knew when someone was making a point. Stiles just smirked as he watched the boy run, his eyes briefly flickering in color before he continued on to his class. He wondered what they would cover today.

T _ **h**_ e  _ **D**_ e _ **v**_ i _ **l**_  W _ **i**_ t _ **h**_ i _ **n**_

Stiles and Allison didn't see one another again until lunch when their group sat down to eat. Her eyes caught his and she smiled at him before giving him a nod. He smiled back and took a bite of the stew they were having that day. Their eyes met a few times and of course Lydia noticed this first and naturally she was the first to comment on it.

"I thought the two of you were just acquaintances. The way you two look at each other though says something different all together." She said simply.

This caused Jackson and Danny to look over from their conversation about Lacrosse. Danny nodded along. As he watched the other two teens and looked at Lydia nodding to signal he had noticed it as well. Jackson just snorted at the two of them shaking his head. He whispers something that makes Danny giggle and Lydia nod in agreement.

"Jackson says you'll be an item by the end of the semester or he'll pay you both five hundred bucks. He's fond of his money and doesn't bet lightly I have to agree with him." Lydia said causing Allison to blush and Stiles to sputter.

"I-I-I-I we...I mean we're just friends...She's stayed with me because of her mom's death and the funeral arrangements and stuff but..." Stiles trailed off when he saw Lydia and Danny wearing identical smirks. "And we didn't tell you she was still staying with me did we?" He asked and when they shook their heads he groaned.

Of course after he group knew about this they didn't let it drop. Stiles shot Allison an apologetic look and Allison smiled back conveying she was okay. She then blushed as Lydia asked her if Stiles had any muscles underneath the baggy shirts he always wore, causing Jackson to scowl at the public question when her 'boyfriend' was right there. Stiles just smirked a devilish grin as he remembered that morning and Allison's embarassment. While the girl in question just nodded shyly in answer to Lydia's question. Lydia nodded as if she already suspected this and grinned evily at Stiles.

"I figured you were hiding more attractive aspects under those shirts, I'm totally taking you both shopping this weekend!" She announced excitedly.

This caused Stiles to groan, Allison to look like she was confused, and Jackson to smirk at the two unfortunate victims or people he meant people to fall prey to one of Lydia's famous shopping trips. They always happened when her dad was out of town on business and left her his card. It also always went from a day thing to a weekend long experience and Stiles knew he was going to be completely screwed. She wasn't going to leave him alone for even a second now. He just let his head fall and hit the table just as the bell rung ending lunch.

T _ **h**_ e  _ **D**_ e _ **v**_ i _ **l**_  W _ **i**_ t _ **h**_ i _ **n**_

The day ended with Stiles, Lydia, and Allison saying their goodbyes Stiles near the jeep after Lydia left them. She stared at him for a moment and frowned. Her eyes showing concern for her friend as he gazed back at her. She remembered the other day when she told him what she was doing with Peter and Derek, how they were training her. She also remembered his reaction.

**Flash Back**

"Stiles your over reacting I'm just training!" She yelled as she followed the boy from the adjoined bathroom to the bedroom.

"Oh yeah your training with a murderer and his nephew! He killed at least four people Allison, including your mom!" Stiles screamed back.

Allison's eyes widened at the comment as did Stiles own realizing what he had said.

"I know that! You don't think I remember that? That it's imprinted on my brain forever? She dealt with the consequences of her own actions with her head held high! She chose to do the right thing! But she got what she deserved, my mother killed dozens of people, she did that to their family. Yet I will always..." She paused to let out a choked sob. "I will always remember who killed her. He is my Alpha! The only one who can teach me what I need to know, but Stiles, don't for a second think I don't remember he killed my mother." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

He hugged her close and whispered his apologies before finally he spoke again.

"I'm coming with you next time."

**End**

"Your still sure you want to go with me? You think that's a good idea?" She asked him as she climbed in the passenger seat.

"Yeah. I want to go. I want to show what I can do, I can help with whatever. I may not be a werewolf but I can still be useful." Stiles said shooting her a grin.

"So let me get this straight, you want to go with me to train with me?" She asked with wide eyes as they left the parking lot.

"Yup. I can hold my own against the big bad wolves." He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah you say that until the big bad wolves break all your bones Stiles, this isn't a good idea." Allison replied concerned.

"I'm stronger than you think I'll be fine." Stiles said as he drove. _"_

The rest of the drive was silent. Things were tense. They still weren't back to normal after that fight, and honestly, Allison didn't know what normal was for them anymore. She felt attracted to the boy beside her but she couldn't help feeling that he was keeping something from her. But it wasn't just that. She had heard about the confrontation between him and Scott. She felt good. She liked that she had someone to defend her, but she didn't know how she felt about the violence he showed. Stiles was beginning to put out a dangerous vibe. Which looking at him seemed rediculous, but she felt that maybe just maybe his mask was starting to crack.

" _I've worn masks since my mother died, I don't think I know what normal is for me anymore."_

That was along the lines of what he had told her. Maybe what she was seeing now was Stiles, the real Stiles. No masks or fake smiles just him. But the more she thought about it the more she didn't know how she felt about it. She'd have to ponder on it later though as they pulled in to the Hale house. She got out when the truck stopped and went ahead of him to greet the two wolves before turning to the third person present. Kate. Her Aunt.

"I don't care what you say, or who says you've changed, but if you want my forgiveness your going to have to prove to me you've changed." She bit out at the older woman.

She looked at the ground hurt by her niece's words but none the less she nodded. Peter sensing the tense air moved the conversation to Stiles though.

"You brought a friend with you. Are you sure it's wise, that he can be trusted?" Peter asked her.

But it wasn't Allison who answered.

"She's staying with me I know all about what's going on. I wanted to see what was going on for myself, and I wanted to challenge you." Stiles told the man.

Peter chuckled and walked up to Stiles standing about a foot from him.

"Your a brave one. I like you. Very well boy, if you want to be broken and bruised who am I to stand in your way?" Peter asked with another chuckle.

(Sick of it by skillet begins to play)

Stiles dodges to the side as Peter throws the first punch. He kicks out next to try and knock Stiles feet out from under him only to have the boy jump over his leg. The next blow is aimed for his face and Stiles bends over backwards avoiding the hit again. Stiles kicks out with his right foot and hits Peter square in the jaw. Peter stumbles back and charges forward aiming for Stiles legs gain and he misses again before being round housed in the gut. Peter doubles over and is kicking out with his left foot. This time the blow makes contact full force knocking Stiles off his feet and to the ground. His jaw making a sick crunching noise at contact and his wrist cracks when it makes contact with hard dirt. He stands up like it's nothing hands cracking his jaw back into it's proper place before doing the same with his wrist and smashes a fist into Peter's face. His body hits the ground next and Stiles is on top of him punching his face in repeatedly before putting him in a head lock and forcing him to yield.

(Song ends)

"Your still weak from your time in the woods Hale." He says close to Peter's face.

"Ha and your not human are you boy? Tell me, what exactly are you that can put a weakened Alpha on his ass?" Peter asked more amused than anything.

"That would be telling, but I'm certainly more than just a boy." Stiles said his eyes glowing a second before he turned to face the others.

"You most certainly are." Peter said after standing clapping him on the shoulder.

"Alright I think he's proved himself worthy to train with us. So who wants a go at him?"

T _ **h**_ e  _ **D**_ e _ **v**_ i _ **l**_  W _ **i**_ t _ **h**_ i _ **n**_

Stiles and Allison got into the jeep before heading toward the house, but half way there her phone buzzed with a text.

_Working late at school, I'm not alone, someone or something is in here with me come quickly.- Lydia M._

"We have to get to the school Lydia's in trouble hurry." Allison told him.

Stiles foot hit the gas and they were shooting off down the road quicker than she thought possible. Within a few mere minuets they were at the school and they immediately noticed Lydia's car out front. Her hood was dented and bent beyond recognition and it looked as though as the battery was missing. They checked the car and grounds first and there was no sign of their friend anywhere. Allison went through the front entrance with Stiles right behind her and once they reached the middle of the main hall they heard it. A horrible terrified scream filling the halls and making them start to run. They knew that voice. Lydia. They split up each going down different sections of the hall as the scream got more frequent and louder in volume as they ran. Allison seemed to be getting closer to the screams and she threw open the door she came to finding Lydia curled up in a corner of the Chem lab.

"I-I-I-It went through there! It was horrible it had these tusks and it-it-it wasn't human!" She sobbed.

"Lydia sweetie look at me. I'm going to go check it out, Stiles is here and he'll look after you while I take a look." She said and as if on command Stiles came into the room.

"I called your Aunt I didn't know what else to do she's on her way." Stiles said having got Kate's number after training.

"No that's good we don't know what we're dealing with, stay with her I'll check it out." Allison said as she went out the door Lydia had pointed to.

The particular hall in question was darker than the others and she vaguely saw a shadow moving quickly at the end of the hall. It was gone the second she had noticed it and before she knew what happened she was pinned to the wall great big tusks trying to get at her throat. It was a hideous looking creature with flippers and a horse like tail and as it's tusks reached Allison throat her arms pinned after being caught off guard she thought it was over. Until a shot gun blast went off and hit the creature in the side and it fled into the darkness. Allison turned and looked at her savior and nodded at her Aunt.

"You wanted me to prove I've changed, well here I am. Now let's go find your friends." Kate said.

Allison nodded and they ran back toward the chem lab.

Stile stood in front of his best friend protectively between her and the beast with the bleeding side. It barred it's tusks and hissed creating a horrid noise.

"Let me by creature of the shadows let me feed. I must quench my hunger!" It hissed at him.

"Your not going anywhere near her. So back the hell off and I won't kill you." He growled at the monster.

"You will not disturb my feast!" It growled as it lunged forward engaging Stiles.

The two fought Stiles matching the creature move for move as he launched another punch to the thing's jaw and a kick to it's gut. He picked up the sharp cutter used for dicing stuff and just as Kate and Allison stumbled into the room slung the sharp blade through the creatures neck causing it to fall to the ground and die.

"O-O-O-Okay someone, anyone...tell me what in the holy hell...was that?" Lydia stuttered from the ground.

Kate answered her question as sirens began to sound outside.

"That was a Bunyip, and it's what's been killing the women." Kate replied.

"So it's over, it's dead and we're in the clear no more dead bodies." Allison said in relief.

"Oh no, Bunyips travel in packs, I think this is just the beginning. We're not out of the woods yet we're just getting started."

Author's Note two: Okay so this took way longer than I planned but it's over five thousand word so hopefully that helps. Now we know what the creature terrorizing Beacon Hills is and we've met Kate! Also we know for sure now that Stiles is something, what did the Bunyip mean by creature of shadows, and with the police right outside, how are they going to get rid of the creature's body? Read chapter Ten to find out. For all those interested about Bunyips, here is the real research I've dug up on them so far.

Bunyips:

Bunyip literally means devil, or spirit. It is a mythologicalcreature from Aboriginal Australia that was said to lurk in swamps, creeks, riverbeds and waterholes. Aborigines thought they could hear their cries at night. They believed Bunyip took humans as a foodsource when their stock was disturbed, preferably women, and they tended to blame the Bunyip for disease spread in the river area. Bunyip supposedly had flippers, a horse-like tail and walrus-like tusks. It is now said that Bunyip are a figment of Aborigine imagination, because the cries they heard actually belonged to possums, or koalas. The cries of women supposedly being captured may actually have been sounds of a barking owl.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: So I hate Valentines Day with a passion. I always have, even when I actually had someone to spend it with. So I decided to celebrate with a new chapter. It's a special chapter that really didn't come out the way I planned. But, I suppose I like it. It doesn't matter what I think though, so read. Tell me what you think. I'm very interested in hearing from anyone and everyone! 

 

Warnings for this chapter: Violence, Swearing, Angst, and Hurt/Comfort.

 

Disclaimer: This piece has never been for the faint of heart, it may have things that trigger people. Keep in mind that this fic deals with Death, various underage situations, as well as past self harm. If any of that may trigger you stop reading this story immediately!

 

Chapter Nine- Kiss with a Fist (Is better than None)

 

Once everything settled the night of the School attack and Lydia had calmed down, everyone went their own way. Lydia went home to digest all things supernatural, Kate went back home either to the Argent house or the Hale house, and Stiles and Allison went back to the Stillinski house. Things were dark when they walked in. Lights out the Sheriff's car missing from the driveway, but as Allison slipped and fell she landed in something distinctly wet and warm. Her face landing on it's side as she stared into the lifeless eyes of the Bunyip. It's head sitting inches from Allison's face red warm blood that looked human decorated the floor. She screamed. Stiles reaction was immediate as he flipped on the lights. Blood probably from a victim was caked everywhere, and on the wall scribbled in the creature's own black blood was a message.

 

_You wanted to stop us, you wanted our Attention. You killed one of us, we will kill one of you._

 

Neither of the teens had to ask. They both knew what it meant. Stiles knew what he had done, he had acted rashly and killed the thing without thought. He didn't stop to think about what it was or if it was alone. He didn't consider that it could have a pack to seek revenge, or even that said pack might lash out at their friends. Their very human friends. No. Stiles hadn't considered any of this when he killed the Bunyip. He just knew it was trying to kill Lydia but that it also knew his secret. A secret he had to protect at all costs. So he eliminated the threat. Without a second thought he severed it's head from it's neck. But now, looking at the writing on the wall their message was clear. They were at war.

 

 _ **T**_ h ** _e_** D _ **e**_ v ** _i_** l _ **W**_ i ** _t_** h _ **i**_ n

 

Day break found them entering the school for the first time since the attack. Everything looked the same yet Allison and Stiles both knew that nothing here would ever quite feel the same. They were going to the same classes, they had the same teachers, they saw the same kids. But despite all of that their high school careers were forever altered. The smashed windows, the bent doors, and the collapsed ceilings were all fixed by now. All the damage was attributed to unknown students had broken in late Friday night and vandalized the premises, at least that was the official story. The three students however. They knew what really happened, they knew that they were lucky to be alive.

 

They took their usually seats in study hall with Lydia and the three exchanged looks. They hadn't spoken to Lydia since the night they had been forced to tell her. Since they had shared Allison's secret with her and she had froze them out.

 

_Flash Back_

 

“Were you ever going to tell me?” Lydia whispered brokenly from the couch.

 

“No. You were safer out of the loop. It was safer-” Stiles was cut off mid sentence by one of Lydia's infamous glares

 

“Don't you dare _Stillinski,_ don't you dare say it was safer for me not to know. Me not knowing almost got me killed!” She hissed.

 

“Your right. We should have told you the minuet that things got dangerous, the minuet we knew it could effect you.” Allison replied pausing. “But the fact is we didn't. We made a choice, we chose not to ruin any semblance of a normal life you would’ve had until we had to. This is that time.” Allison finished.

 

“You two don't get to decide these things for me! You don't get to decide what's best because I am the only one to decide what's best for me. You both lied to me, you kept things from me, dangerous things. Allison has an excuse, she doesn't know me as well, but you Stiles. You know how I feel about secrets and...and I don't know if I can forgive either one of you.” She said.

_End_

 

That had been Friday night before she had stormed out of Stiles house. It was also the last time either of them had spoken to the strawberry blonde. But in the look they received they saw it. An emotion Lydia very rarely showed to anyone and that many thought she was incapable of. They saw forgiveness in her eyes. As well as the promise that they would talk later. So as the trio of friends focused on studying for the test next period Stiles and Allison both found it easier to relax. They turned their attention back to their books and studies unaware that a ghostly white animal rode past the window looking at the three teens with interest before it disappeared into thin air.

 _ **T**_ h ** _e_** D _ **e**_ v ** _i_** l _**W**_ i ** _t_** h _ **i**_ n

 

After their study hall and test in second period the three teens joined Danny and Jackson for lunch. The two boy's were arguing with each other about lacrosse, while the other three just watched from their seats as the two long time friends bickered and provided their lunch time entertainment for the day. It went on for half of lunch before Lydia decided to intervene and stop the argument. She just looked at the two boys and whistled to get their attention.

 

“Neither of those plays would work. Danny's idea would leave you open to an attack on the side by the opposing team.” Here Jackson let out a 'Ha' before she continued. “Your plan Jackson would block the team from the attack yes, but it would also prevent your team from scoring as it would block the goal from your field of vision.” She finished as the four other people stared at her blankly.

 

She looked at them blankly in return.

 

“What? I make it my business to know any and all rules for sports our school play. I just so happen to know that either of those plays would ensure our defeat. I don't like loosing.” She said looking down messing with the paint on her nails.

 

Stiles and Allison looked at each other and they both knew what the other was thinking. Lydia wasn't fooling anyone with her act anymore.

 

“All this talk about sports aside are we going to reschedule that shopping trip? We never did it over the weekend and-” Allison was cut off.

 

“With the winter formal just around the corner?! Of course we're rescheduling the trip! I won't allow any associates of mine to a.....crime of fashion!” She shrieked barely able to get the final three words past her lips.

 

They had been afraid of that. Hoping, no praying that Lydia would be too upset to do the trip. No such luck.

 

“We can go this afternoon! Danny and Jackson can come too! God it's going to be so much fun, I have daddies platinum card it's all on me.” She giggled holding up the black and silver card.

 

Danny backed out first.

 

“I actually have family in from Hawaii and tonight's their last night in so I can't.” He said successfully escaping the shopping trip of doom.

 

“Oh fine. Be that way more money for the four of us!” She exclaimed her eyes making it clear nothing short of death or some dreaded disease would save the three of them.

 

“Fine but we have to do something after school so we'll call when we're done.” Stiles said.

 

Unfortunately for Stiles and Allison, Lydia did not trust them not to flee.

 

 _ **T**_ h ** _e_** D _ **e**_ v ** _i_** l _**W**_ i ** _t_** h _ **i**_ n

 

The jeep had never felt so small as it did right now. Stiles and Allison in front, while against their wishes, Lydia sat in the back arms over her chest. She had insisted that if it was important enough for them to not leave right after school for the mall, that she wanted to see what it was. She had refused to take no for an answer. Especially after Stiles mad a slip saying that it was dangerous for her to come. Then she knew, she just knew that it had something to do with the supernatural side of their town. That her friends were once again not telling her something. That lead to her getting in the jeep and refusing to get out almost making them late, so begrudgingly, they left the lot and drove to the Hale house with her in tow.

 

She wasn't sure what she expected from following them along, but the burnt shell of a house wasn't it. She wasn't an idiot, despite popular opinion, so she knew it was the Hale house. What she didn't know or understand was why her friends were driving out here. What went on out here that was so important. She was even more confused when they pulled in to the driveway and parked outside the house that seemed at first glance to be deserted and run down. But when she followed their lead and climbed out of the car she was pinned to the side of the jeep. A man with piercing green eyes holding her in place as she struggled to keep air going into her lungs. The man sniffed at her a second before turning to Stiles and Allison.

 

“Who is she, why have you brought her her?” He growled slightly but not by much releasing his hold on Lydia's neck.

 

“She's a friend and if you don't let her go I'll make you.” Allison said her eyes glowing a yellowish orange color.

 

She didn't have time to move before another voice echoed through the clearing.

 

“Derek! Drop the girl she is not here to harm us. Are you Lydia Martin?” Peter asked coming out from the shadows on the porch and making his way to us stopping next to his nephew.

 

“You- You-You know my name?” Lydia gasped as air rushed back into her lungs.

 

“Of course I know your name my dear, I have to keep an eye on my Beta and her friends with Bunyips and hunters running around right?” He asked ads if it was the simplest thing in the world.

 

“I suppose so. Your the pack leader, another werewolf right?” She inquired.

 

“Oh sweetie. There is a better name for what I am. I'm the Alpha!” He exclaimed his eyes glowing a sharp red color.

 

Peter examined the girl closely. She wasn't an exceptional specimen but she was unique no doubt about that. Yet she wasn't the hand to hand fighting type. His smile grew into a grin and eventually a smirk as he came to an idea.

 

“Katherine! I require your unique skill set my dear.” Peter called.

 

It took a couple minuets and everyone was starting to think whoever he had called out to wasn't going to respond. Before a shadow of a feminine figure appeared on the porch, obviously having come from the inside of the house somewhere.

 

“Yeah Pete-o?” She called back.

 

Allison knew that voice.

 

“This girl. She'd be excellent with your type of weaponry. Why don't you take her out back and show her a few things about your toys? Oh and don't call me that, it's too close to something else.” He replied.

 

“Eye-eye captain! This way Hun.” She called after giving Peter a mock salute.

 

Together the two girls disappeared behind the house followed by gun shots and the sound of an arrow hitting wood.

 

“You really think it's a good idea to let my Aunt train her?” Allison asked.

 

“She's uniquely qualified to do so considering don't you agree?” Peter asked her in turn.

 

“Kate has done nothing but cause pain and heart ache for our kind. She should be dead, you should have killed her.” Allison argued.

 

“Ah for once since you met you and Derek agree on something! I do everything I do for a reason Allison. She's here because she of more use in servitude to our pack until death than she is dead. Her expertise already revealed the Bunyip threat, she also saved all three of your lives. You don't need to trust her, you don't need to like her, but for the sake of our pack you have to work with her. All of you do. I'm having your friend trained because for better of worse she's a part of this now. She needs to be able to protect herself when you or Stiles can not.” Peter explained.

 

She didn't like it. Allison didn't like it one bit, but he made sense. Kate was an asset, at least this way she was their asset.

 

“Now speaking of training I have today's match up.” He said with a smirk. “Allison your going to train with Stiles, and Derek your with me.” Peter finished.

 

“What! Why?” Allison asked panicked.

 

“Because you and Stiles have advanced a long way past Derek, which let me say, I am truly proud of as well as very disappointed in Derek's case. He's a born wolf, you shouldn't have passed him so quickly. However at this stage I feel you'd learn more from fighting each other than either one of us. So let's begin.” He said.

 

(Kiss with a Fist begins to play)

 

Allison faces Stiles her eyes glowing a bright yellowish orange. Stiles looked her and signaled for her to come at him. She came at him full forced and smashed her fist into his jaw sure she had landed the first blow before his head leaned back and her fist just missed it's target. She spun out of the way as he brought a leg up to kick her in the gut. She flipped toward him and brought foot down on his head only for him to grab it and whirl her around and toss her to the left. Flipping in the air she landed in a crouch before jumping over him and round house kicking him in the face just as he turned to face her. He hit the ground and spit some blood out of his mouth before he was up again and his fist went into her gut knocking the wind out of her.

 

She doubled over in pain before he brought his elbow down on her neck bringing her to the ground. She back flipped onto her feet and swung her fist with all her might at his jaw this time making contact as a audible crack echoed through the air causing Derek and Peter to cease their own training to watch the session of give and take taking place in front of them. Stiles stumbled back and snapped his jaw back in place with his hands before his shoe made crunchy contact with Allison's noise. Blood spurting out staining the blouse she was wearing. Lydia and Kate came up front then Lydia carrying a semi automatic that Kate had given her whens she gasped.

 

“Stiles! Be careful those are my clothes! You already ruined the top.” She shrieked.

 

Peter laughed at her less than overwhelming concern for her friends.

 

Allison growled as her nose healed and claws extended as she spun and swiped at Stiles cutting into his shirt and creating claw marks as blood began to seep through the wound. Stiles round housed her in the gut knocking her back and she backhanded him with her fist forcing his head to snap to the side from the contact. Finally she got round him and held his head to the side and wrapped her arms around his chest holding him in a head lock and the fight seemed over. Meanwhile Kate shook her head and chuckled knowing what was coming. Stiles head snapped back and hit her in the face before he flipped backwards over her. Performing an accurate head lock forcing her head to stay in one place his other arm wrapping around her like a vice.

 

Kate chuckled at the fact that Stiles had left one part of her niece free and one part of his body unprotected. Allison slammed her foot down on his causing him to let go in shock. Her elbow going into his nose while the other hit his gut and finally she rounded on him and sent him to the ground again with a full force punch. His shirt was stained with their blood, ripped at the collar and on the side while hers was bloodied and torn open revealing part of her black sports bra. She chucked the torn fabric to the side as did he before they went back to it. However after the next couple of blows, with neither showing any sign of quitting or even slowing down Peter called it a draw.

 

(Song Ends.)

 

“That was one of the most magnificent sparring matches I've seen in years!” He exclaimed clapping them on the back.

 

“You both should be proud, now I think that's enough for the day, take your friend and head home to clean up good work.” He said again dismissing them.

 

Gathering their things they made their way to the jeep and headed to Stiles house to change, thanking the gods out there that the Sheriff wasn't home and they didn't have to explain why they were both caked in blood and why Stiles had claw marks however faint they were. Stiles took first shower and Lydia pulled Allison aside. She made sure he was in the shower and the water was running before she spoke.

 

“We both saw how deep your claws dug into his side. They went in deep Allison, and something isn't right.” She said expressing her concern.

 

“What do you mean it was just a scratch.” Allison said shaking her head.

 

“Exactly. How does a deep stab wound go from oozing blood to being a scratch the next second?” She asked her friend.

 

“It only does that if something sped up the healing process. Ordinary humans don't have that, he's not completely human.” Allison said as everything about the past month and a half finally clicked into place.

 

“I don't know what's going on Allison and I don't know much about the supernatural, but I know one thing. Stiles Stillinski isn't fully human, and....and I don't think he has been for quite awhile.” Lydia said.

 

Allison nodded in agreement and before they could discuss it further the water turned off and the door opened. Stiles walked out dress in just a pair of black jeans and water matting his hair to his forehead.

 

“You can have the bathroom now Allison.” He said.

 

Allison slipped past him grabbed a few things and headed into the bathroom turning on the water. She sat on the toilet for a moment and thought about the day. She didn't quite know what she felt for the boy she shared space with but she felt _something._ Yet the boy was obviously keeping something from her. She stripped down and climbed in under the spray scrubbing at the blood caked on her body. Everything pointed to him being something more. The way Peter acted after they fought, the slight but still present personality shifts. The knowledge of certain supernatural elements even prior to having any logical reason for the knowledge. The way the Bunyip had looked at him. Creature of darkness or shadows. That's what it had called him. Vampires were the first thing she thought of but it didn't fit. Whatever he was, it wasn't like anything Peter had told her of.

 

She got out and dressed in the mini from school throwing back on the boots and the jacket with a different blouse she left the bathroom and the group piled into the jeep. Starting it up they pulled off the side street and on to the main road before hitting the highway passing a sign that said 'Now leaving Beacon Hills, the light shinning at the end of your tunnel.'. The ride to the mall was silent and awkward. All sixty minuets of it. But they finally pull into the lot and parked. Lydia jumped out excitedly, but before Allison could follow the doors locked. Stiles and Allison made eye contact and he sighed.

 

“Allison. The winter formal is coming up next week and well, I was wondering if you'd go as my date?” He asked.

 

She was stunned. She liked him. He was cute. She had this need to know more about him and she found herself saying yes. Before she could say anything else though his lips were on hers. Time seemed to stop and she remembered the couple of times she had thought of what it would feel like, kissing him she meant. It was just like she imagined his lips were soft and they molded with hers perfectly. When her eyes opened though he was gone. She sighed to herself.

 

“Well I guess at least I'll find out more about him.” She said to herself.

 

She then unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the jeep following her friends into the mall.

 

Author's Note 2: So this is a little shorter but still lengthy. I actually didn't plan on them kissing yet, not for awhile actually, but whatever it wrote itself. Here's a more mellow chapter in honor of Valentines Day which I hate with a passion.  


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So we're at chapter Ten, it's been quiet the ride we've been on and we're almost done with season one. There will be Two chapters after this. One covers the winter formal and events afterward, the other is the season one finale that will leave you guessing till the very last second. The chapter titles are Water Dance and Bullet Wounds respectively. Chapter Eleven will resolve the stuff with the water creatures while Chapter Twelve will be transitional between seasons. The wait between seasons. What kind of Teen Wolf story doesn't have a wait between seasons? The Devil Within will be on end of season hiatus after the season finale is posted. Enjoy the final three chapters of season one!
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Swearing, Angst, and Hurt/Comfort. Past Self Harm, flashbacks, and the shopping trip from hell.
> 
> Disclaimer: This piece has never been for the faint of heart, it may have things that trigger people. Keep in mind that this fic deals with Death, various underage situations, as well as past self harm. If any of that may trigger you stop reading this story immediately! 
> 
> This Chapter: This chapter was hard for me to write, I had to jump back and forth between Stiles past and the happy fun trip to the mall. It was like emotional whiplash but it was such an important part of the story. I think we got to finally see why Stiles isn't a happy go lucky teen and where that part of him went. It brings new life to my version of the character. 
> 
> Long Wait: It took me two weeks to finish this. I was writing a little every day but I've been sick and had a lot of RL drama to deal with. I hope the chapter makes up for it.
> 
> Flash backs are in italic and texts are bold italic.

_**T** _ h **_e_ ** D _**e** _ v **_i_ ** l _**W** _ i **_t_ ** h _**i** _ n

 

Chapter Ten- Dead Memories

 

_Stiles rolled out of bed and landed on the floor startling awake. He heard screaming and crying coming from down the halls, looking out the windows the seven year old confirmed it was still night time. He stood and straightened his batman pajamas and walked to his bedroom door. It was coming from his parents room. His mom had just came home last week, but this was the fourth time screaming had woken him up. She had been in the hospital for two months for surgery after surgery, until finally, the doctors working on her case told them there wasn't hope. They had done everything under the sun but her Dementia was too severe they thought she had a week maybe more before she forgot everyone. A few days longer and she'd be gone. But things were moving faster, luckily she still remembered Stiles, but she forgot her friends she barely remembered her husband. She woke up screaming in pain and crying because she didn't know where she was. She didn't know who she was. All she knew for sure was she had a son._

 

_He fell against his door and put his hands over his ears trying to block out the words. But he could still here them, his mother's voice saying things she had never said before._

 

“ _Get your fucking hands off me. Where is my son! Where is Stiles? What have you done with him, where are we!” Echoed the screams as they came down the halls._

 

_He stood and stumbled on the legs of his bottoms before shoving the door to his parents room open. His mom was shaking his dad and slapping on him. He climbed up on the bed and tapped on her shoulder._

 

“ _Mommy. I'm okay. We're okay that's daddy, you remember daddy right?” He asked her._

 

_She turned to face him and smiled before looking at John._

 

“ _John, is that you? I'm sorry it's the disease I promise.” She sobbed as she clung to her husband._

 

_Stiles hugged them both from behind before he slowly drifted back off to sleep._

 

_** T ** _ h **_ e _ ** D _** e ** _ v **_ i _ ** l _** W ** _ i **_ t _ ** h _** i ** _ n

 

Shops; They seemed to line every single space in the mall. Stiles looked around for his friends but couldn't see through the crowd of people. He saw a bit of everything. Salons, clothing stores, body art, shoe stores, everything. Allison and Lydia would probably be awhile so he went into the nearest clothing shop and took out his card. Pulling a few shirts off the shelves and even a couple new pairs of skinny jeans he piled it all into a changing room and began to undress. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the floor and his smile dropped. Scars lined almost his entire back and a decent portion of his chest. He always managed to forget they were there he supposed he lied so much about how he was doing that he had begun to believe them. No one knew. Not even his friends, he was always very careful about how and when he undressed for Lacrosse. He stood sideways and in the dim light it looked like normal discoloration. But he knew it wasn't going to last very long, and with his relationship with his new housemate changing it was probably going to be sooner than later.

 

He stopped looking in the mirror and shimmied out of his jeans revealing more scars lining his upper thighs and lower stomach stopping at the end of his thighs just above were shorts stopped on him. He sighed and pulled one of the skinny jeans over his boxers and one of the shirts over his head and looked in the mirror. He had watched Lydia pick out his clothes long enough to know what looked good on him. What brought out his body that was lightly toned by Lacrosse and what according to Lydia 'Highlighted his best features.' He gathered the items and wore the stuff he had tried on out. His card slid through the scanner like a pro before being deposited back in his wallet safely. His next stop was the hair place. He wanted to do something with it and couldn't decide what. So he asked the person working on him to just go with what would look good. He messed with his phone while the girl worked and when she was done and he looked up his hair (Season four) looked so different. It was styled and had reddish purple tips.

 

Thanking the girl he left the shop before realizing, he still had no clue where the girls were.

 

_** T ** _ h **_ e _ ** D _** e ** _ v **_ i _ ** l _** W ** _ i **_ t _ ** h _** i ** _ n

 

_ Death; it was a normal part of life yet when Stiles climbed into his parents bed after his dad left for work which he couldn't miss more and found his mom starring blankly ahead, he couldn't quite comprehend that. He didn't know where to go, his friends were at school, and Mrs McCall, who'd he normally would call was also at work. So he sat there. Unsure what to do. Knowing he couldn't call 911 and have his dad find out that way. So he sat here rubbing his hand over his mother's cold one. He sat there next to her corpse as the hours ticked by. He knew she was dead. He knew she couldn't feel it, but somehow the small comforting gesture made him feel better. He held on to her for a long time and granted seven year old's didn't have great perception of time, but he knew because it was dark again now. He stood and shuffled to the phone before dialing the McCall's number and waiting for Melissa to pick up When she answered she sounded happy even greeted him with a Hello. _

 

“ _Hey Stiles, listen if your calling for Scott he's not-” She was cut off and what she heard caused her heart to stop if only for a moment._

 

“ _My mom's dead, I don't what to do.” He told her calmly._

 

_To be honest she didn't know what to do either, or even what to say to the kid who was obviously in shock, so she said the first thing that came to mind._

 

“ _Alright I'll be right over.” She replied and the phone had clicked off._

 

_The next few hours passed in a blur, and he didn't remember much. In fact most of what he could remember was the broken sobs tearing from his father's lips when he came home to the news. The stone face afterward when Melissa told him it was a heart attack, that the disease had weakened her heart. He even remembered the glances his father gave him as he pulled into the shell that ten years later he had still yet to leave. But finally he remembered Melissa's words._

 

“ _You should get him some therapy. She was long gone when I got here, he had been sitting next to her like that for hours.”_

 

_** T ** _ h **_ e _ ** D _** e ** _ v **_ i _ ** l _** W ** _ i **_ t _ ** h _** i ** _ n

 

Allison left the Salon after having low key subtle blonde highlights done to her hair on Lydia's insistence. She held the bag filled with clothes in one hand and a Starbucks in the other as Lydia purchased shoes for herself and Allison's winter formal. She watched Lydia flash a black and gold card as she slid it through what must have been the fourth scanner that day. She continued to walk and turned to the food court only to bump smack dab into Stiles, who they had lost when they had left him to use the toilets. She dropped her empty cup and her jaw slacked open. He was wearing a shirt that every girl would say made him look attractive. The jeans he wore were something that Lydia would pick out for him, and his hair looked amazing. She stood a moment trying to figure out the words to say and before she could say anything, he spotted Lydia and walked over to her to get her opinion on his selection. She of course made him turn so she could see the back and then circled him a moment like a hunter to Prey.

 

“It's you definitely no doubt about that, but the hair! It's expressive it's making a statement, It's perfect Stiles!” She gushed as she hugged him.

 

“Lydia, the need...to breath...is still here....” He gasped as the breath was drained from his body under her crushing hug.

 

“Oh, yes sorry. We should get the last few things for the dance quickly, I've seen lot's of people from school skulking around. Susan Wu was in the dress shop already, that Korean bitch, always trying to upstage me. I will not be upstaged Stiles! Not by her, perfectionist, controlling, manipulative, power hungry-” She continued to rant as she got farther and farther ahead of them.

 

“She doesn't pick up on the-”

 

“On the Irony? No she does not.” Stiles finished for Allison.

 

“Isn't the dress shop that way?” Allison asked pointing in a different direction than which Lydia had disappeared in.

 

“Just wait for it Alli, just wait for it.” Stiles replied.

 

A head of strawberry blonde was making it's way toward them and Allison understood what he meant.

 

“Yes Stiles, I know I went the wrong way!” Lydia shrieked throwing up her hands as she stalked off toward the proper area of the mall.

 

“She does this often does she?” Allison asked as they started to follow her.

 

“Just about every other time we come here because she ranting about something. After the third time I stopped rubbing it in and sh answers the biting remark that's on the tip of my tongue anyway.” He explained.

 

“You make it sound like your related.” Allison said giggling.

 

“As you've probably heard I used to have a crush on her, but yes we are like siblings, my crush faded with time and I came to see her as just that, a sister.” He said.

 

“Who is Susan Wu? Now that I think of it I don't recognize the name.” Allison inquired curiously.

 

“Oh she's a Korean girl that has been trying to vie with Lydia for power and status since we entered high school and she transferred in. I don't see her much, I mostly just hear Lydia ranting about her. It's kind of like coach Finnstock and Greenburg. I still haven't seen him personally and he's supposedly on the Lacrosse team.” He explained.

 

“Well, we better catch up to her before she finds this girl and harms her.” Allison suggested and they took off running after Lydia's quickly retreating form.

 

_** T ** _ h **_ e _ ** D _** e ** _ v **_ i _ ** l _** W ** _ i **_ t _ ** h _** i ** _ n

 

“ _Stiles, can you hear me? It's Doctor Kane, we've been meeting for a little over a week now. You haven't said a word. To anyone. Everyone is worried about you.” She paused and held up a recorder._

 

“ _Patient remains unresponsive, planing to recommend Gennim 'Stiles' Stillinski for in patient treatment at Eichen House.” She pauses when she hears a noise. Her words caught in her throat as she watches the boy. His eyes....They change right before her own. Shadows drape the office walls in broad daylight._

 

“ _I don't believe that will be needed Doctor Kane, do you?” He asked. His voice different than what she had heard before but yet the same. Those eyes, those horrible eyes staring into hers._

 

_She closed her log and stepped outside after she managed to regain her composure. She looked at the worried man sitting in the chairs near the door, before her eyes moved ever briefly back to the door to her office and she did what her mother told her. She put on a good face._

 

“ _Mister Stillinski. Stiles is in shock, this behavior is troubling but normal for a child who looses a parent so young. If he doesn't eat or speak within a week from today bring him back, but I believe he'll be fine with time.” She said before disappearing back into her office. Leaving the Sheriff looking less worried than before._

 

_She closed the door and went to turn around._

 

“ _That was good I almost believed it myself.” Stiles said from right behind her causing the woman to jump._

 

“ _Well anything to make sure you never come into my office again. Although, if I may, what exactly are you?” She asked her voice trembling._

 

“ _I'm Stiles Doctor Kane, but I'm also so much more now.” He said with a grin his eyes flickering back and forth before becoming brown once more._

 

“ _Right, well, um...please leave, I did what it took to get you out of therapy.” She said backing away from the little boy and towards her desk._

 

“ _Yes you did, unfortunately for you. It needs to be a permanent fix.” He said his face becoming grim. He exited the office as shadows climbed down the walls and over took the furniture and finally, after the Sheriff and Stiles exited the building, they made they're way into Doctor Kane's body. She let out a scream of pain and terror before she dropped lifeless to the floor._

_** T ** _ h **_ e _ ** D _** e ** _ v **_ i _ ** l _** W ** _ i **_ t _ ** h _** i ** _ n

 

The shop was rather empty and Lydia looked disappointed that her enemy had gotten away. She did brighten considerably when she saw the very nice, and expensive, selection of dresses and suits left from the raid. It looked as though the school vultures had budgets to follow while Lydia did not. They spent the next couple of hours trying on all the available clothing. Allison in a red length gown that had a black stripe down the sides, before she tried on a sapphire blue, that in her opinion, showed a bit too much cleavage. Lydia had tried a black dress with specks of red before deciding it didn't show enough. She settled on the Sapphire, while Allison took the black with red specks.

 

Stiles settled on an all black suit that made his hair pop and was approved by the ladies with him. After the dress shop the two girls giggled as they dragged the boy into shopping for accessories to go with their dresses. He being intelligent realized this would take hours and excused himself to the restroom before heading to the food court. The girls said nothing but figured as much before beginning their hunt through the remains of the Jewelry shop.

 

“Lydia this day cost more than our house did when we moved here. Is your Dad really okay with this?” She asked her friend. She realized her mistake immediately.

 

Lydia froze. Her posture growing tight and rigid before she rounded on Allison with tears slipping out of her eyes.   
  


“Well. I don't much care if he is or not, because my parents are getting a divorce either way. So, can we please move on and look at the jewelry please?” Lydia asked.

 

At Allison's nod they picked out a couple modest pieces that went with their dresses and they checked out. Allison left the shop first and smacked right into a hard body.

 

It smelled of earth and dirt, and power.

 

Peter.

 

She locked eyes with her Alpha and she knew at once something was wrong. He had tears in his eyes. Threatening to spill more every second. He stepped forward and hugged her, something her Alpha has never done before since that first night. He ran his hand through her hair and she knew. It was a pack thing, Peter was upset, something terrible had happened. Her dad. That was the only thing she had ever seen make the older wolf upset like this.

 

With a whisper. A whisper of a cold bitter end to the storm that had begun. It was in her ear, yet she struggled to breath as the remains of her world began to crash down around her. Time slowed down to a stand still as the three words sunk in. She knew, and he knew, it was the beginning of the end of this war.

 

“They took him.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Well that was chapter ten and the season one mystery will be wrapped up next chapter. But little tip there is more than one water monster at work in Beacon Hills. I dropped a few more hints about Stiles in the powerful and moving flashbacks. 
> 
> Next on The Devil Within: It's a race against the clock to save Chris's life before it's too late. Stiles debates on using his mysterious abilities to try and save him, even though they come as part of his dark past. Lydia wakes up in the middle of nowhere with no clue how she arrived there, and if that wasn't enough the Winter Formal has finally arrived. Don't miss Chapter Eleven: Water Dance.


	11. Water Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So I feel bad about the delay. My dad was in the hospital and had surgery, but that is no excuse (Mostly because my dad's an asshole.) But I'm here now! I bring with me a chapter of epic proportions. This chapter is filled with Action, it's got some scares, it's got some twists that you won't see coming, and it's got gore! Prepare yourselves for the best episode yet of:

The Devil Within

Chapter Eleven- Water Dance

Last Time: Allison felt her world crashing down around her as she came to one horrifying conclusion.

“They took my dad.”

Now:

Allison felt the plants brush her skin as she ran through the forest, her dress snagging on branches and the wind hit her skin through the holes in said dress. It was almost time she didn't have long to reach her destination. She heard noises in the distance. People converging on her position, hunters. She allowed her fangs to descend and her claws to grow. She pushed herself to go faster and faster, using every ounce of werewolf in her to propel herself forward. She made it into a clearing, salvation just ahead, safety, the Hale house. She was all but a few hundred feet from the property line when she felt it. Rather she heard it before she felt it. She heard the metallic clang of a shell casing being loaded into a rifle and the bang of the shot being fired. All she felt after wards was agony.

Twelve Hours Prior...

Allison looked through the books on Bunyips she had come across, but none of the information connected with what Peter had said. He mentioned a horse was present. But Bunyips never associated with any kind of horse. The only thing that even came close was a creature called a Bäckahästen. It was a horse like creature that galloped around luring riders in to ride on it's saddle. Only when the Rider got on, they were unable to get off. The Bäckahästen then galloped right into a lake or river and drowned the captive rider before disappearing into the night. She stared at the text before closing the book with a sigh. None of this added up. The Bunyips, the Bäckahästen, two very different creatures showing up so close together. Something didn't feel right about it.

Lydia who was researching next to her leaned over the gap between their chairs and looked at her with a puzzled expression.

“Why'd you close the book did you find it?” She asked.

“I found stuff on a Bäckahästen it's the only horse like thing that fits. Peter said it seemed to entrance him and before he could stop dad, he was on it's back being carried off.” Allison explained to her friend.

“Hmm. I've read about those, they don't usually show up on this continent. The last reported sightings were in Europe. It must have been a big disturbance to call them all the way over here.” She replied frankly.

“Are you saying it's something else?” Allison inquired generally curious.

“No. I'm just saying, something in this town has changed in the past ten years or so, whatever it is, I think it's drawing these things here.” Lydia replied cryptically.

“You know more than your letting on. What aren't you telling me?” Allison asked growing frustrated at her friends reluctance to share.

“Ten or so years ago, does that not ring a bell? It's around the time Stiles mom died. Around the time he changed and became different.” She replied. Carefully implying instead of outright accusing.

“You think Stiles has something to do with this!? You can't be serious Lydia, there are plenty of other explanations. Like this is just a random bout of crazy.” Allison responded rather loudly.

“I know you like him, he's like a brother to me Alli, but something isn't right. Whatever he is, it has something to do with this I'm sure of it.” Lydia said concluding the conversation, as both girls watched Stiles over on the other side of the room.  
////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Stiles was angry. He was a mess on the inside first because he asked for a date he wasn't quite sure he wanted, and second because he was powerless to save Chris Argent. None of his unique abilities would locate the man without outing himself as a supernatural. But with Midnight approaching and the dance as well, well he might not have much of a choice. As he searched through the books he was looking at he groaned in frustration. None of this made sense. These were things that didn't go together. A piece was missing, a major piece of the puzzle. He sighed and stood before clearing his mind letting his eyes flicker over. Black tendrils crept from the shadows of the school Library. The shadows began to wrap around his body and up to his face before slowly disappearing into his open mouth. By the time they vanished his eyes were normal once more. The girls seemed to have seen something but not enough to warrant genuine suspicion.

“What the hell was that?” Allison asked as her and Lydia crossed over to him.

“Nothing that we're going to discuss now. I know where your dad is. They aren't going to harm him till after the dance, I don't know why, but I feel as though we should be there. The dance is important somehow.” He said.

“Okay. I guess we'll discuss this later, but make no mistake Stiles, we will discuss it later.” Allison said locking eyes with him. Once he nodded, they left the Library to go get ready.  
/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

Derek and Stiles were impatient, the Alpha was late. Derek looked at his watch and realized the Alpha was almost half an hour late. That's when he heard the noises in the distance. Both males shifted their ears concentrating on the sounds coming from outside. As the noises got louder Derek paled. Hunters. He also heard the Alpha near by as well, but the hunters were heading this way. Father back than the Alpha it smelled like. The noises were louder now, it sounded just out side the door to their superior hearing, but they knew they were just entering the property line when he heard it. A shell being put in a barrel and fired. Then a howl of pain. They rushed forward to help hearing her hit the ground inside the line, knowing the hunters couldn't cross it. They smelled the Alpha's blood. She was hit.

Ten Hours Prior....

The three friends got ready at Lydia's house, her father strolling into the room before asking to see her outside. This left Stiles and Allison alone for the first time since the Library. She gazed at his back as he pulled off his shirt at the mirror behind her. His eyes met hers briefly before he deliberately looked away. He knew that look. The one that meant this was later, that it was the perfect time to talk while they were alone. Maybe it was but Stiles didn't know how to say all the things he needed to say or how to explain. He wasn't good with words that held emotions. He was never taught how to use them. In many ways he was still that kid laying next to his dead mom. Part of him never got over the emotional damage that inflicted. He had needed a place to run, somewhere to hide from the outside world. 

Stiles knew he needed to tell her the truth soon, especially if he wanted a shot with her, but he was afraid. The things he had done. He wasn't exactly a good person, could she handle that? This werewolf who just rocketed into his life with no warning? He wasn't sure, and he didn't want to loose her. But, he also knew somehow that what was going on was much bigger than his feelings for the brunette. He just had this feeling. That somehow it was all connected. He shook off those thoughts and returned to the task at hand. He unbuttoned his skinny jeans and stepped out of them before sliding on the dress pants. He smirked when he caught her starring right before his backside was hidden from view again. He then grabbed the nice dress shirt from the corner of the counter and slid it over his broad shoulders buttoning the buttons from the bottom.

Allison stared at him off and on and watched as his muscular shoulders and arms disappeared under the button up. She then turned away, figuring she wasn't getting anywhere tonight. She slid out of her own clothes before putting on the dress. This became a problem, however, when she was unable to zip it herself. She was about to turn and ask for help when she felt cool slim fingers gliding across her skin, before they finally found the zipper and pulled it up. By the time she turned around though, he was back in front of his mirror. He seemed to be spiking up the front of his hair to keep it in the style it had been in since the mall. She smiled and let out a laugh before he turned and went to leave the room. He stopped for a moment. His eyes conflicted. He stood for a bit before turning to her.

“I'll tell you when I'm ready, I promise.” He said before he kissed her forehead and disappeared.

She followed him finished with getting ready herself, only to stop right outside the door. He had disappeared, probably knowing his way around better, but Lydia and her dad were yelling at the end of the hall. She ducked out of sight to try and catch what was happening. 

“I can't believe you were so immature about this Lydia. Spending over five grand of MY money for prom just to get back at me! I'm shocked you'd behave this way, it's not how me and your mother raised you.” He yelled.

“Oh now you can mention her. You haven't been here, you don't know how I'm feeling, in fact you ignored my existence till now. Which proves I was right anyway. Your money is all you care about.” Lydia screamed back.

“Your to go to the prom and then come straight home young lady! Seventeen or not, you are grounded for a week! Friends can come over only if your studying!” He screamed. 

She fumed silently letting out a frustrated noise before stalking towards the room I was just in to finish get ready. Allison walked into the room to find her on the stool in front of her mirror, her make-up was streaked tears of black running down her face as she tried to control the sobs. Allison sat next to her and pulled her friend close as she cried. Her sobs wracking their bodies.

“I...I..I was right all...he...cares about....is money..” She sobbed as she clung to Allison's body.

“It's alright Lyds you don't need him he's a jerk. Let's get you cleaned up and pretty again yeah?” Allison said earning a smack to the arm.

“Bitch. I'm always pretty.” She said with a laugh as they began to redo her make-up.  
////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Lydia got in her car after Derek called her. She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do, but she had to do something. Stiles wanted to talk to them so he had Derek call her and tell her to come. As she turned the ignition and started her Prius she wondered what this was about. Could Stiles finally trust them enough to tell them the truth about himself, about what was going on and what happened to him all those years ago. She was distracted and she wasn't really thinking clearly as she jumped on to the main road, her head elsewhere when a flash of red cut in front of her car her phone buzzed with a text and she glanced down. Her heart stopped at the words. But as she looked up she didn't have time to ponder them, she saw the giant red eyes and she did what she first thought of. She swerved right and went off the road, her car hitting a tree. Her head smashed into the windshield as she landed on the hood. Cuts from glass covering her skin and a gash on her head. She was out cold. The phone on the floor board of her totaled car forgotten. Allison's been shot get here NOW!

Eight Hours Prior....

Arriving at the school Lydia walked in with Jackson and Stiles with Allison, Danny was with some friend from Jungle and barely waved before being dragged to dance. Stiles looped his arm with Allison's as they made their way inside. He glanced at the decorations and they both froze. They realized finally why Lydia had selected Blues, Reds, and Blacks for their dance wear. The theme was Fire and Ice. They looked at each other both concluding this wasn't a coincidence, someone at the dance was involved with the water creatures. The two teens proceeded to move to the dance floor as a slow song came on. It was a perfect chance to talk, maybe to come up with a plausible theory that didn't involve them ruining the dance Lydia had designed. Although they both knew chances of that were slim to none.

As Stiles pulled Allison close to his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist, and she did so around his neck the began whispering in hushed tones. 

“What the hell is going on? This doesn't fit in with anything that's gong on. Who would want to do this to us, and for what reason?” Allison asked.

“I have no clue, I have a few theories but nothing good enough to share. But I suppose regardless of who and why we need to look out for strange and suspicious behavior. Someone here doesn't like us.” Stiles said as he smirked at his own choice of words.

“What in the hell do you classify as strange with all we've been through the past couple weeks?” She asked with a scoff.

“Good point. I guess if we see anyone doing anything out of the ordinary we check them out? Ain't nothing much else we can do, Lydia disappeared with Jackson, so it's up to us. We're only two people.” Stile reasoned.

“I guess that's as good of a plan as any. I didn't have any ideas.” Allison replied.

The two got closer and the moment felt right. As they gazed at one another while the song ended their lips met. ItT wasn't long, just a quick passionate kiss as the audience around them clapped for the DJ. Allison's eyes fluttered open after his lips left her own and he was wearing that damn smirk again. She groaned because that look, it just frustrated her to no end. They pulled apart and he kissed her forehead mentioning something about drinks and heading toward the punch. Allison turned and watched an Asian girl who must be the one Lydia was always ranting about walk on stage as her name was called. Next was Lydia's own name as she walked up and Stiles handed Allison her punch. She took a sip as they called the final name, hers. Her drink shot out of her mouth quicker than a faucet, she didn't even enter.

She walked up to the stage just as confused as ever and stood next to her friend. Lydia indicated through hand signals that she herself nominated Allison, which both warmed her heart, as well as greatly disturbed her. She didn't like being the center of attention, yet here she was out in front of everyone. She prided herself on keeping her composure this long. Usually she either shut down completely, or cried. Jackson, Stiles, and some boy Allison had never met came up as king candidates, Lydia had mentioned that Stiles had been nominated for king at every dance since they became friends. Allison wasn't sure yet if this was because Lydia nominated him, or threatened others to do it. Allison couldn't decide which option scared her more. They waited with baited breath as the winners were announced.

“Stiles Stillinski and Allison Argent! Meet your new formal King and Queen!” The teacher shouted.

Lydia smiled and even clapped, the other students went nuts. Confetti was everywhere and they had to rush off stage to avoid the mob of students gathered to congratulate them. Stiles stepped away to go talk with the guys, and Allison was approached by Lydia about using the toilets to freshen up. Allison had never had female friends. She had been into hunting and archery which were more manly passtimes then make-up tips or shopping. However she knew this was a thing girl friends did together and accepted. So they slipped away and headed out into the empty hallway before walking toward the bathroom. After reapplying everything and exiting the bathroom, both girls were shocked to se who was waiting for them. It was the person that was undoubtedly behind the dance trick and involved with the creatures. But the shock was the persons identity.

It was Susan Wu.  
//////\\\\\\\\\\\\\

She was on the ground. From where Stiles and Derek were standing she wasn't breathing either, they ran forward toward the fallen Alpha. She was on her side her eyes wide open staring blankly ahead. They held no emotion, no life, she was gone. Allison Argent was dead. Stiles collapsed to his knees and pulled her to him cradling her body against his. She couldn't be gone, this couldn't be happening to him, not again. If he just told her the truth. If he had just trusted her they would have been here together, she would have been safe. Derek watched as sounds of grief burst through Stiles lips. He stood helplessly as the boy in front of him cradled his new Alpha to his chest. After the sounds of sorrow ended, an ear splitting monstrous roar echoed for miles around as death claimed someone far too soon.

Three Hours Prior.....

The two girls ducked as another ball of lightening flew from the hands of the shape-shifting Susan Wu. They had taken cover behind a row of tables after ducking in the lunch room. Sparks rained down around them as they crouch ran down the line of tables. The more they moved, the closer the balls seemed to come to hitting them until finally one hit Allison's side. She fell to the floor with a grunt of pain before diving behind a column. She looked at Lydia as she crouched behind a trash can. As she looked at her friend she knew what she was about to say.

“I told you that Korean bitch was evil!” Lydia shouted to Allison as another ball hit the can.

“Now's not the time Lydia! We thought you meant high school evil not evil, evil!” Allison shouted back as a ball of fire barely missed her head. “The hell! She can throw fire too?” Allison gasped in shock.

“Apparently! Now I'm high school evil, that thing is just evil! Tell me you can tell the difference?” Lydia yelled.

“I can now, Duck!” Allison called back.

Lydia dropped to the floor missing a ball that would have hit her in the chest.

“On three run out from behind the column and distract her, I have a plan.” Lydia shouted.

Allison ran forward and tackled Susan to the ground. They grappled and Allison stabbed her with her claws but the wounds just kept healing. Just as Susan was about to slit Allison's throat, there was a cough from behind her. Susan turned around and Lydia pulled the trigger of the gun she was holding. The bullet hit Susan in the head and she dropped to the ground. Blood pooling around her.

“Heal that, Bitch.” Lydia mumbled.

“Thanks. That was a quick save.” Allison said as she stood.

“Yeah, it's lucky your Aunt taught me so many interesting places to hide this thing. Now, let's go find the others.” She replied.

//////\\\\\\\\\\\

Derek watched as Stiles sat there, just holding her. It was awhile before either said anything. But finally Derek broke the silence. 

“Stiles, she's gone. We need to bury the body.” Derek said. His tears dried long ago.

“She isn't gone. There's still time! I can do it, I can do this.” Stiles yelled brokenly.

“Stiles she's dead, her heart stopped there isn't anything to do.” Derek said starting to fear for the teen's health.

“I can fix her, I can do this. It isn't too late, I can bring her back.” Stiles continued.

“What do you mean Stiles, Allison's dead there is no coming back from that.” Derek said.

Stiles turned to face him and his eyes flickered to darker color that chilled him to his bones.

“I can bring her back.”

One Hour Prior.....

Stiles walked through the double doors that led behind the school and came to a stop. There was a person a mere three feet in front of him. Susan Wu. She had a hole in her head and she began to walk toward him. As she did so she began to change, her features morphed before his eyes until it was no longer a her at all. Finally a man with shoulder length blonde hair smirked at his shocked face. Stiles went to back away until the man snapped his fingers and Stiles was frozen in place. His smirk widening.

“After all this time I finally found you. I thought you were dead for awhile, but your still here aren't you? Like a coach roach you just don't die hmm?” The man said as he came closer.

“It's you, your the one who... “ Stiles gasped as he tried to get free.

“The one who did all of this? Yes, yes I am. I sensed your presence here and I just had to follow the signs and they lead me right to you.” He said with a grin.

“But...it was the water creatures....” Stiles rasped.

“Oh you mean like this one?” He asked pausing to shift into a Bunyip and back again. “Nope. All me.” He said.

“What....are...you?” Stiles asked struggling to get free.

“You really don't know do you? Fascinating. Just Fascinating. Tell me Stiles, that is your name right? Do you even know what you are?” He asked genuinely curious.

“Yes. I know exactly what I am.” Stiles spat back.

“Well, I'm so much more powerful than that I'm a Trickster. But our time is about up, so I'll just tell you where the girls dad is Hmm? He's in the equipment shed over there. Might wanna hurry, the smell of the girl I stole that form from might sufficate him.” He said popping out into thin air just as Allison came outside.

She looked betrayed. He had lied to her. He had kept things from her. She opened up the shed after slapping Stiles and walking to it. The smell hit her first then she saw it. Susan Wu, or what was left of her after being stuffed in there for a few days. Once she got her dad out and was sure he was safe she made her final decision on something.

Stiles looked at Derek as he walked up to him after everyone left.

“Call them I'm ready to tell you guys everything..”

Present

Allison walked around the circle of clear ground as Peter approached. He smiled in greeting and gave her a hug.

“I found him, he's safe at home.” She said.

He nodded knowing she didn't come for this.

“Thank you. He, He means a lot to me.” Peter replied.

“You don't have to thank me for saving my Father....” She trailed off walking behind him.

“But I do. After what I did, to you, to your mother, you didn't owe me anything.” He replied.

“ That's where your wrong Peter, I do owe you something.” She said before shoving her claws through the mans back and slicing downwards. “I owe you death as payment for the harm you've done to me and mine.” she finished.

“I...I..I'm so proud of you. The student has truly...surpassed the master...You, my first....Beta...But....Stiles...You need to know....to be careful....he's...he's a.....” Before Peter could utter the last word his body stilled and his eyes glazed over and became lifeless.

Allison turned her own eyes glowing a crimson red as she heard the noises and began to run.

Allison felt the plants brush her skin as she ran through the forest, her dress snagging on branches and the wind hit her skin through the holes in said dress. It was almost time she didn't have long to reach her destination. She heard noises in the distance. People converging on her position, hunters. She allowed her fangs to descend and her claws to grow. She pushed herself to go faster and faster, using every ounce of werewolf in her to propel herself forward. She made it into a clearing, salvation just ahead, safety, the Hale house. She was all but a few hundred feet from the property line when she felt it. Rather she heard it before she felt it. She heard the metallic clang of a shell casing being loaded into a rifle and the bang of the shot being fired. All she felt after wards was agony.   
//////\\\\\\\\\\\

Derek and Stiles were impatient, the Alpha was late. Derek looked at his watch and realized the Alpha was almost half an hour late. That's when he heard the noises in the distance. Both males shifted their ears concentrating on the sounds coming from outside. As the noises got louder Derek paled. Hunters. He also heard the Alpha near by as well, but the hunters were heading this way. Father back than the Alpha it smelled like. The noises were louder now, it sounded just out side the door to their superior hearing, but they knew they were just entering the property line when he heard it. A shell being put in a barrel and fired. Then a howl of pain. They rushed forward to help hearing her hit the ground inside the line, knowing the hunters couldn't cross it. They smelled the Alpha's blood. She was hit.  
/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

Lydia got in her car after Derek called her. She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do, but she had to do something. Stiles wanted to talk to them so he had Derek call her and tell her to come. As she turned the ignition and started her Prius she wondered what this was about. Could Stiles finally trust them enough to tell them the truth about himself, about what was going on and what happened to him all those years ago. She was distracted and she wasn't really thinking clearly as she jumped on to the main road, her head elsewhere when a flash of red cut in front of her car her phone buzzed with a text and she glanced down. Her heart stopped at the words. But as she looked up she didn't have time to ponder them, she saw the giant red eyes and she did what she first thought of. She swerved right and went off the road, her car hitting a tree. Her head smashed into the windshield as she landed on the hood. Cuts from glass covering her skin and a gash on her head. She was out cold. The phone on the floor board of her totaled car forgotten. Allison's been shot get here NOW!  
/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

She was on the ground. From where Stiles and Derek were standing she wasn't breathing either, they ran forward toward the fallen Alpha. She was on her side her eyes wide open staring blankly ahead. They held no emotion, no life, she was gone. Allison Argent was dead. Stiles collapsed to his knees and pulled her to him cradling her body against his. She couldn't be gone, this couldn't be happening to him, not again. If he just told her the truth. If he had just trusted her they would have been here together, she would have been safe. Derek watched as sounds of grief burst through Stiles lips. He stood helplessly as the boy in front of him cradled his new Alpha to his chest. After the sounds of sorrow ended, an ear splitting monstrous roar echoed for miles around as death claimed someone far too soon.  
/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Derek watched as Stiles sat there, just holding her. It was awhile before either said anything. But finally Derek broke the silence. 

“Stiles, she's gone. We need to bury the body.” Derek said. His tears dried long ago.

“She isn't gone. There's still time! I can do it, I can do this.” Stiles yelled brokenly.

“Stiles she's dead, her heart stopped there isn't anything to do.” Derek said starting to fear for the teen's health.

“I can fix her, I can do this. It isn't too late, I can bring her back.” Stiles continued.

“What do you mean Stiles, Allison's dead there is no coming back from that.” Derek said.

Stiles turned to face him and his eyes flickered to darker color that chilled him to his bones.

“I can bring her back from the dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note 2: Okay I know repeating the little flashforwards might be weird but I wanted to make sure they were understood. Thus I put them in order and rewrote them after we came full circle so to speak. I hope this chapter was surprising! Tune in for the Season finally Bullet Wound to find out what your all wondering, what the fuck is going on?


	12. Bullet Wound (S1 Finale)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So I figured after the last chapter I should put this one up really quick. I didn't want to upset anyone over nothing. So without further ado, I bring you the shocking Season One finale of:

Chapter Twelve- Bullet Wound

 

Derek starred at the boy on his knees his green eyes locking with dark ones. He had know the boy was something supernatural, it was obvious. But this he had never seen before. This teen was something far darker than Derek ever imagined. In fact Derek hadn't even heard of sightings for years. It was said they had gone into hiding after their species had almost been discovered by humans. The boy's eyes slowly returned to their normal brown as he turned to face Allison again. He looked at the lifeless eyes again and he reached deep down, shadows seeping out of the dark ground and moving toward the girl's body. They wrapped tightly around her and slowly dragged her towards the Hale house. The boy turned to the Beta and locked eyes with him wondering why he wasn't moving.  
  
“Are you coming?” He asked.

Flash Back

 

_Stiles watched as his mom was loaded into the ambulance, his eyes red and puffy from tears that had long since dried out. He watched the vehicle take off and just as he was about to turn and head back inside he saw her. A woman with shoulder length hair and sharp features. She looked out of place amongst the people gathered around. She wasn't crying like the others, quite the opposite, she was smiling. That alone was odd but she was smiling at him. She slowly backed away from the crowd and walked toward the back of the house. Stiles didn't know why but he felt compelled to follow her. She seemed to want to speak with him alone. So curious about her motives, he followed her around the house and stopped right in front of her. She looked down at him and smiled again and took a step closer._

 

_The first thing he noticed about her was her eyes. They weren't normal, in fact, they were pitch black. She was still smiling and the eyes made her look eerie. She bent down and crouched at his level before running a hand through his hair and ruffling it a bit._

 

“ _Tough luck about your mom huh?” She asked._

 

“ _She died...I wasn't ready for her to die. Maybe if I had came to see her when I woke up, I usually do that, but I really had to potty. If I had gone right there maybe she wouldn't be dead...” Stiles replied fresh tears coming out of his eyes._

 

“ _You can't look at it that way kiddo, it was her time, you didn't want your mommy to be in pain right?” She asked._

 

_Stiles shook his head no and continued to cry._

 

“ _Well then this was for the best then. But I bet it hurts a lot huh?” She asked running her hand soothingly over his back._

 

“ _Yeah...I wish it would stop..just for a little bit.” He sobbed._

 

“ _What if I told you there was a way to make it stop? To retreat from the pain and hid deep down til your ready to face it?” She asked her smile growing wider._

 

“ _Really? There is?” He asked wiping the tears from his eyes._

 

“ _Oh yes, you could hide in your mind until you were ready to deal with the pain. I can help you until you feel ready.” She replied._

 

“ _How? What do I have to do?” He asked._

 

“ _Wow your such a smart kid, look at you asking all the right questions! All you have to do is say you accept me. I'll enter your body and take control, like a pilot. I'll do all the hard stuff and you can tell me when you want control back and I'll give it back to you.” She explained ruffling his hair again._

 

“ _You'd do that? What do you get out of it, what's the catch?” He asked skeptical of the woman's offer._

 

“ _Very good kid. In return I want to stay in your body or awhile, I'm laying low awhile, and need someplace to wait it out just till it safe for me to leave.” She told him._

 

“ _So your offer me an escape by taking control of my body, and willing to give me back control when I'm ready? All so you have a place to stay for awhile?” He asked._

 

“ _Yep. I'll even give you access to my unique abilities when you need them.” She said._

 

“ _Okay. What's your name? If your going to be with me awhile, I need something to call you.” He said._

 

“ _My name's Meg.” She said giving him another smile._

 

“ _Nice to meet you Meg. I'm Stiles.” He replied._

 

“ _Nice to meet you too, Stiles. Do you think I can stay awhile?” She asked._

 

“ _Yeah sure. I accept you Meg.” He said._

 

_Meg smiled at the boy that was saving her tail. She vowed to herself she'd protect him as much as she could. Her eyes flashed to her normal color before turning black again. Her head tilted to the sky and with a smile she opened her mouth. Stiles watched as black smoke erupted from her throat before rocketing through the air. It stopped in front of him and seemed to be waiting for something. Taking the hint he opened his mouth and the black smoke disappeared down his throat. He grinned as he felt a foreign presence, he felt the woman take control and he smiled before retreating into his mind. Stiles eyes turned Black and Meg smiled._

 

“ _ **Thank you Stiles, you won't regret this. I promise.”**_

**End**

 

Laying her down on the couch Stiles faced Derek and motioned for him to come forward and sit by her head.

 

“Your her Beta now. She might be a tad disoriented it's best if she senses pack first.” He said.

 

Derek sat down as told and stared at the boy in wonder. He knew this boy had something to do with Hell Creatures or Shadow Dwellers, but he wasn't quite sure how. He seemed to be both human and supernatural at once. He watched the teen spread his hands out above her chest before shadows seemed to pour out of them.

 

“How exactly are you going to bring her back?” Derek asked genuinely curious.

 

“My abilities allow me to guide souls where they're supposed to go. Thus I can 'guide' her soul back to her body. Theoretically it should work.” Stiles explained.

 

“What do you mean _should_ work?” Derek asked.

 

“I've never done it before, but I'm confident I can.” Stiles replied.

 

“Oh. You being confident sure eases my worries Stillinski.” Derek said sarcastically.

 

“ _ **That Mutt annoys me. He talks to much and is too damn moody. Just look at this place it looks like a mausoleum, not a house.”**_

 

Stiles laughed aloud at the woman's bluntness.

 

“What's so funny Stillinski?” Derek asked.

 

“Ah nothing, the voices in my head amusing me is all.” Stiles replied.

 

“You really have snapped haven't you?” Derek asked starting to feel concerned for his Alpha's boyfriend.

 

“ _ **Not nearly as much as you must have, living in the house your family died in? Neither of us is that far gone.”**_

 

Stiles laughed again and Derek probably thought it was a response to his comment. He continued to concentrate willing the shadows to do what he wanted and slowly a white blue orb appeared. He let out a noise of pride and triumph and began the complicated process of returning the soul he had returned to this plain into it's body.

///\\\\\

 

Doctors raced around as the paramedics came through the doors to the emergency room.

 

“Seventeen year old female, green eyes, strawberry blonde hair. Name is Lydia Martin. She crashed her car into a tree after a mechanical malfunction as far as we can tell. She has what seems to be an animal bite on her side as well as several dozen cuts and scraps along her body. Mrs Martin went through her windshield she's lucky to be alive. She was unresponsive at the scene her head has a deep gash that needs stitches as does the animal bite. She seems to have a collapsed lung as well.” The paramedic said to the group of doctors.

 

“Who found her?” Asked the trauma specialist.

 

“Her boyfriend lost track of her at the dance and when she didn't come home he pinged her cell phone. It was Jackson Whittemore. He's right behind us.” The paramedic replied.

 

“I see. Someone call Candice and Clive Martin and tell them what happened and that we're rushing her into surgery. The collapsed lung isn't an immediate problem so before we do we're taking her for a CT I want to make sure she doesn't have a brain bleed.” She said.

 

Lydia's monitor began spiking and rising rapidly.

 

“Scratch that, she has a brain bleed we're on root to the OR! Everyone who isn't needed please get the hell out of the way.” She called.

 

“Wait I'm her boyfriend can I see her please!” Jackson called after them as he came through the doors.

 

“No, we're taking her to the OR you can sit in the gallery if you like one of the nurses will take you there.” She replied as they sped off toward the OR.

 

Jackson sighed and let tears slip from his eyes as a nurse did just that.

 

Flash Back

 

_Stiles watched his body move through school with ease. Sharp deliberate movements that he was too self conscious to make. He/Meg strolled right up to his locker only to find their path blocked by three older kids. The halls were deserted as it was after the bell, and he sighed. This had been his life for the past couple years. Getting pummeled by bullies every day, but Meg didn't step down. Instead Stiles watched as his left foot came up to face level and kicked the leader square in the jaw. He stumbled back and fell against the lockers as the other two rushed him. Stiles braced himself for pain, only to be surprised when his body moved on it's own again and he dodged the two before slamming their heads together. The two then fell to the floor joining their friend and Stiles grabbed his books before heading to class, unaware of the Strawberry blonde watching him._

 

_Stiles sighed as he felt control shift back to him as he sat at his usual table for lunch. He was surprised for the second time that day when he was approached by Lydia Martin, the most popular girl in school. He was just a freshman after all. Even more shockingly she sat down and began to eat across from him like they'd done so across from each other for years! She looked at his shocked expression and smiled at him, it was the first time he'd seen her smile._

 

“ _I saw what you did to those assholes earlier. I was about to step in. I've seen them pick on you before, but you handled it, and well I thought I'd sit with you. Your interesting to me, fascinating, I like fascinating things.” She said with a grin and went back to her lunch._

 

_He looked at her a moment processing what she said while a voice in his head said._

 

“ _ **She want's to be your friend Stiles, let her.”**_

 

_They continued to eat lunch and were soon joined by her boyfriend Jackson, and their friend Danny. Surprisingly they were both actually very pleasant to him. He had seen Jackson talk with other people before, and he wasn't usually a nice person. Though he saw Lydia often play dumb about things he knew she knew. Everyone wore masks he supposed. His was just deeper than others. That day, that day was the day his mask first began to crack._

_////\\\\\\\_

 

_The door to his room slammed open as he backed against the wall bringing the other boy with him. He and Jackson had been doing this for awhile. He knew Jackson liked him, he also knew Lydia didn't love Jackson, not really. So this started. In public Jackson and Lydia were the power couple and in private they went their separate ways and did their own things. Stiles knew what he was doing was wrong. He knew he didn't like the other boy in that way. He was just leeching off his happiness. It made him feel normal, when in reality he had become something off a parasite. Leeching happiness from others when he wasn't able to feel it himself. Their lips parted and he saw the look in his eyes. The one that showed so much love it made Stiles hurt. Whatever was happening there, Stiles ended it that day._

 

_He fell backwards on to his bed and talked silently with Meg. She always seemed to know him better than anyone._

 

_'Why can't I feel anything without leeching it off others? Is it a side effect of the possession?' He asked her in his mind._

 

“ _ **Sort of. As I am with you longer and longer parts of you begin to become less and less human. But I believe it's only temporary. I feel things just fine. Your body is adjusting to it's new characteristics. But for what it's worth you did the right thing there. That boy has feelings you can't return Stiles. You and I both know you harbor feelings for the fairer sex.” She replied.**_

 

_'Your right. I just. I needed to feel something, and it made him happy at the same time.' Stiles said trying to justify his actions._

 

“ _ **Yes it did. Until his feelings grew stronger and stronger. It hurt him doing what you did. I know you didn't mean to but it was cruel, something you aren't capable of, at least you weren't until I came along. Perhaps we should begin to look for a way to safely separate us.” She suggested.**_

 

_'Perhaps your right.'_

**End**

 

That had been last year. He made mistakes, but he and Meg still had yet to find away to separate. But right now that wasn't important. He lowered the soul slowly into the body and the shadows started to disappear. They waited a few moments and Derek was beginning to think it was going to work. But just as hope left Stiles eyes. Allison's body jolted and crimson eyes opened wide. Her eyes locked on Stiles pitch black ones and she gasped as air filled her deprived lungs. She waited a few moments while she caught her breath before she looked at him again. Her eyes hard as stone.

 

“What the hell are you?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note 2: So that's the season finale. We got flashbacks with Stiles and the mysterious Meg. We know he's being possessed, but the question still remains, What exactly is he?
> 
> Notice: I hope everyone reading enjoyed Season One of The Devil Within. Now comes the hard part, waiting. The Devil Within will be five seasons long, and will feature a lot of death and angst. Season Two is beginning this month, I waited to post this chapter here for four months. This way, for you guys anyway, there wasn't as much of a wait between seasons. I am beginning the new season Today. So a new chapter will be out hopefully by Saturday. Once again thanks for your patience and be ready. Season two is almost here!


	13. It's a Mad Season Opener!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: It brings me great joy to begin the next chapter of this wonderful journey! Season Two has been on my mind non stop since posting the finale for season one three months ago. But before we get to the action I'm going to cover a couple things.

**Last Season on TDW:** Allison Argent moved to Beacon Hills California where she met her new friend Lydia and her romantic interest of some sort Stiles. After being there a total of three days she was quickly dumped into the supernatural underbelly of the seemingly quiet town. Bitten by the rogue Alpha terrorizing the town and racking up a body count, the would be Teen-aged huntress went from tackling bad hair days to bad fur days when she became a Teen Wolf. One by one her closest friends have followed her into the shadows. Learning to control her nature and secrets of the town surrounding even her closest friends, Allison, Stiles, and Lydia unraveled the mystery of the water creatures running a muck tracing them all back to a Trickster. The Trickster taunted Stiles and also revealed his non-human nature to Allison leading to her killing Peter and becoming an Alpha and subsequently shot to death.

 

In the game changing season finale we met the mysterious Meg and discovered she's been possessing Stiles since his mother's death. As well as Stiles mysterious powers being able to return Allison's departed soul to her mortal body. Revived; Allison demands answers from a nervous Stiles.

 

 **This Season:** We pick up right where season one left off and we finally learn the truth behind Stiles. A new group of Hunters have arrived in Beacon Hills, including Allison's grandfather Gerard, and as if things couldn't get worse, a Lizard monster begins to terrorize the town still morning the previous disaster.

 

_**T** _ h **_e_ ** D _**e** _ v **_i_ ** l _**W** _ i **_t_ ** h _**i** _ n

 

**Summary:** Peter's bite fails to turn Scott so he seeks another a pretty brunette who's new in town, Allison. Now a Werewolf Allison Argent is quickly thrust into the ever growing supernatural mystery surrounding her new home. Enter Stiles a seemingly normal cute boy, when unforeseen events force these two teens together, can they remain that way with Stiles past trying to tear them apart? AU

 

** S ** _ e _ ** a ** _ s _ ** o ** _ n  _ ** T ** _ w _ ** o **

 

Chapter One - It's a Mad Season Opener!

 

Allison's eyes flew open and her vision was heavily impaired. She sucked in mouthful after mouthful of air, try to sate her deprived lungs. The more air she received the clearer things became. Her eyes flashed Alpha red as she tried desperately to clear her muddy vision. Slowly ever so slowly the world came into focus around her and she gasped in another breath of air as she sat straight up. She locked eyes with Stiles first. His pitch black eyes staring right back at her. She vaguely registered she was in the Hale House and relaxed. She focused her attention fully on Stiles. She knew without him saying it. Peter had told her about it the night she was bitten. But she wanted him to say it. Out loud. She needed to hear it from him. She needed to know if what they had was real.

 

“What are you?” She asked him.

 

He was surprised. There wasn't fear in her question. Just acceptance like she knew without him saying a word. He stared at her for a long moment before letting out a sigh and turning to Derek. What surprised Allison and Derek however, was the voice that answered her. It was Stiles, but not at the same time.

 

“ _ **Hello Allison Argent. It's nice to officially meet you, my name is Meg.”**_ The voice replied.

 

“Nice to meet you. Is Stiles in there? I'd rather hear what's going on from him.” Allison said.

 

“ _ **Stiles has exhausted himself using our power to bring you back to your body. He's resting but he'll return to you soon. I can answer anything you wish right now.”**_ Meg replied.

 

“Okay. Who or what are you if you don't mind me asking?” Allison asked.

 

“ _ **I'm a demon in service to the queen of hell Lilith. Following her fall from power I fled from the new ruler who wanted my head. I found Stiles the day his mom died. I am him and he is me at this point. I've possessed him for ten years, he's developed his own demonic powers. The longer we're one the more likely it is that he will become a demon himself when we separate.”**_ The demon explained.

 

“So he's still technically human? What about the shrink he saw that mysteriously died?” Allison questioned.

 

“ _ **I killed her. She was going to put him in a mental hospital I had to do something. So I took over and killed her. But as of right now, your friend is human with unique abilities. We haven't been together long enough for the transition to be complete.”**_ Meg replied.

 

“But you intend to be separated before that happens?” Allison checked.

 

“ _ **Yes. I have no intention of staying much longer. We've just not found a way to separate properly.”**_ Me answered.

 

“Were you the one I've been talking to, was any of it real?” Allison asked tears burning at her eyes.

 

“ _ **Yes. It was all real. I only took over once throughout your relationship. He loves you. More than he's loved anyone since Claudia died.**_ Meg said.

 

Allison nodded tearfully as she swung her legs over the side of the couch and stood. She walked through the ruined living room and turned on the sink to pour herself a glass of water.;

 

“ _ **There is one more thing you need to know. That man that was here. He was drawn here because of the demonic energy Stiles now possess. I don't know when but it's safe to say that people will come looking for me here. You need to convince him to only use these powers when it's a last resort. What he did tonight. It sent out a Beacon. Your town is now in grave danger. You need to prepare for it before it's too late. Before the things coming destroy you all. I'm going to return to his subconscious now, he's waking up.”**_

 

Stiles eyes fell closed and when they opened again they were their normal warm brown. He looked at her and smiled. Wrapping his arms around her he hugged her tight. Her warmth and her beating heart making him feel much better.

 

“I did it, I brought you back.”

 

_**T** _ h **_e_ ** D _**e** _ v **_i_ ** l _**W** _ i **_t_ ** h _**i** _ n

 

The sky over Beacon Hills darkened as a group of figures moved through the night. They scanned the woods and found the blood trail they're prey had left. The man at the head of the group waved them on. Ordering them to continue their search. They followed it to the edge of the Hale property before coming to the large blood pull. The man in charge leaned down and examined it closely. He ran his finger through it and looked at it.

 

“This consistency comes from blood near the brain. The werewolf that I shot this evening is dead. No doubt about it.” The man said.

 

“Are you sure? There isn't any sign of a body or a blood trail signaling it has been moved. It looks to me that it healed and walked away.” A younger inexperienced hunter remarked.

 

“You foolish boy! Do you know nothing? These are wolfsbane bullets. The bullet wounds can't heal because the Wolfsbane stops the healing process. I hit it in the head. It's dead. There isn't any coming back from that.” The man growled at his associate.

 

“Then where did the body go without leading a blood trail?” Another hunter piped up.

 

“Well that's simple. The wolves here have always been linked to the Hale family. Look where we are. We're at the boarder of the Hale property. This blood came from an Alpha. It's pack probably wrapped it up and carried it inside. Of course we can't enter the property without a reason.” The older man replied.

 

“So we can't be sure it's dead then. We haven't seen a body after all. No matter how good a shot you are, we can't say anything certain without a body.” One of the veteran hunters said.

 

“Well Fredrick, do you have any ideas on how to gain entry into the property? Unless you do kindly shut the hell up.” The older man replied.

 

Fredrick bowed his head. His eyes shifted to the Hale property and back to their leader. He truly had no clue how to do this without sparking a war. With war came intervention from the council. The council would know right away they had killed the Alpha for no reason. They'd have them handed over to the pack as compensation to do with what they saw fit. He shook his head and remained silent.

 

“Good. Unless any of you have useful ideas shut up and start back to the vehicles.” The older man barked.

 

“But Gerard. The pack what do we do?” Another newbie asked.

 

He was answered by a shot to the head as the man, Gerard, turned back to face his men.

 

“The rest of the mutts will show themselves sooner or later. Without their Alpha they'll be reckless, they'll make mistakes. When they do we'll be there to put them down. Now back to the trucks!” He yelled.

 

The men scrambled to do what he asked.

 

_**T**_ h ** _e_** D _ **e**_ v ** _i_** l _ **W**_ i ** _t_** h _ **i**_ n

 

The streets were quiet as people locked their doors. The town itself still in shock after the deaths that had plagued it. But if one were to look closely in the darkness that blanketed the town, they'd see something truly remarkable. A creature with skin as hard as stone, scales as green as moss on trees. This creature prowled the empty streets desperately searching for what it wanted most. Understanding and companionship. As it crept closer to the dark street it was looking for and it's eyes glowed a creepy yellow. A figure came out of the darkness. The figure raised it's hand and the creatures own matched it's movements.

 

The figure turned and began to walk down the street. The creature with the scales following behind. The full moon over head was bright and lite up the sky as both creature and master disappeared in the night. The people of Beacon Hills slept peacefully unaware that by dawn, another death would plague the once quiet town.

 

_**T** _ h **_e_ ** D _**e** _ v **_i_ ** l _**W** _ i **_t_ ** h _**i** _ n

 

The Layhee house used to be alive with laughter and joy. But ever since Emma Layhee's tragic death it was the site of something far more sinister. Mr Layhee blamed their son Issac for her death and fell into a deep depression. He began to drink to numb himself to the pain. The more he drank the more he beat his son. The more he beat his son the more Issac wished the man had died instead of his mom. But tonight was particularly bad. Issac dived to the side narrowly avoiding the scotch glass that shatter on the wall. His face had three or four cuts and he'd had enough. He stormed out of the house in the rain and took off on his bike. His father drunkenly stood and grabbed his keys. Following the boy as best he could in his car he called out for him through his open window. The car stopped when he heard something down a nearby alley way.

 

He exited his car and once again called for his son. He heard a hiss inn response. But what caused him to turn and run was the sight of the source of the hiss. He frantically ran back to his car and slammed the door. Attempting to lock it only to have it torn from it's metal hinges. Mr Layhee screamed as he was dragged by the terrifying serpent creature. He clawed at the ground attempting to reach his car as his nails tore away from his finger tips. Blood and rain water mixing on the concrete. The creature slice his leg and all of a sudden he couldn't move. He tried to scream again but nothing came out.

 

The last thing he felt was searing pain as the creature proceeded to gut him. Blood and fluids coated the street and nearby walls before finally, after what seemed like forever. Mr Layhee stopped moving completely. The creature hissed loudly before taking off leaving the dead body behind.

 

_**T** _ h **_e_ ** D _**e** _ v **_i_ ** l _**W** _ i **_t_ ** h _**i** _ n

 

As the sun rose and Allison's eyes opened she readjusted to the world around her after sleep. Stiles was curled around her and she heard Derek watching the new TV he had in the living room. She stood and headed in to the room as he flipped the TV to the news. She stopped when she heard the top story.

 

“ _Breaking news this morning as yet another death rocks this normally quiet town. Jared Layhee was found brutally murdered in the Narrow Alley. His body was left in grotesque condition and his son Issac Layhee is miss from their home. At this time the Beacon hills sheriff department are pursuing Issac as a possible suspect in his father's murder. We go live to the Beacon Hills Sheriff Department where Sheriff Stillinski had this to say.”_

 

“ _We appreciate how upsetting this is to the citizens of Beacon Hills, early this morning a witness came forward with testimony that is private at this time, but it implicated one Issac Layhee as our prime suspect. His whereabouts are unknown and if anyone sees him do NOT approach. The murder weapon was not recovered leading us to believe he may be armed and extremely dangerous.”_

 

“ _We reached out to the Sheriff for the identity of this informant, but he has denied comment on this at this time. This is Howard Sternly with the Beacon Hills news and I'll be bringing you updates as they develop.”_

 

Allison stared at the television in shock. She knew of Issac he wouldn't hurt a fly, no, whatever happened the night before wasn't his doing. There was only one question; was this related to the murders committed by the Trickster, or was a new threat looming just over the horizon?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note 2: A new chapter and a new season. Allison is alive, and the mystery revolving around Stiles was solved. Now that remains is the creature and the mysterious new Hunter group.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Hey everyone it's update time again, I have a bunch planned for the remaining eleven Season two chapters and it's going to be awesome sauce. So obviously this season is going to be focusing heavily on our two plot points the Kanima and Grandpa Argent. Well let's just say not ALL the Ar gents are going to take Allison's furry problem well.

 

 **Explanations/Canon Issues:** Now I had someone message me and ask about three different things. First and for most Jackson. “I don't know if you realized it or not, or if you were to busy with your 'Family Drama' to do it properly but you never had Jackson get bit in season one.” This messager was right! I didn't have Jackson bit simply because my Kanima as well as the reason's I chose the character are different. Jackson has friends and is treated well in this fic. He wouldn't fit the lore anymore. If you look back at season one there is one character and one only that could be the Kanima I hinted at it heavily. Now second Issac Lahey.

 

“You totally screwed up the time line in this chapter by bringing in Issac too early as well as before he's bitten.” Once again I have reasons for this choice. He isn't going to be turned first. Allison handles being a Alpha in a morale way. She doesn't turn people unless they need it. Finally Lydia Martin. “You also didn't keep Peter biting Lydia in the story, so instead she's bit by some random wolf? Then after waiting three months for the chapters to start up again she wasn't mentioned?” Lydia wasn't bitten by a random wolf it's foreshadowing for things to come. I also failed to mention her because she's in this chapter. Now I hope this makes sense, if not, don't worry all will be clear soon!

 

Side plots: I have two so far that were hinted at in Season One but ultimately weren't able to be ironed out in the main story. This will happen from time to time. Not to fear both the Lydia Family story line and the Jackson Family storyline will be finished in One Shot form. I'll Keep Quiet and Through the Cracks respectively will take place in Season One and be posted as soon as I have time.

 

**D _e_ v _i_ l _W_ i _t_ h _i_ n _S_ e _a_ s _o_ n _T_ w _o_**

 

Chapter Two- Into the dark, I'll follow you

 

Lydia checked her mirror for what must have been the tenth million time. Her vision wasn't as good at night, but she had a perfect score on her driving test, so they let it slide. Perhaps it wasn't the wisest thing to do. But without an actual health related reason, they couldn't deny her the license. So ash she began to drive after being summoned to the Hale house she saw it. The glowing red eyes. She swerved to avoid the creature and smashed front end first into a tree. The wolf watched her from the shadows and just before she slipped into darkness there was a gunshot and she screamed.

 

“Allison!!!!!”

**Two Days Later**

 

Pain; that is the first thing Lydia Martin could register. She didn't know where she was, or how long she had been there. But she knew there was pain. She couldn't tell how long she had been out. But she could tell you when she woke up. Screams; Wails of pure agony shook Beacon Hills Memorial to it's foundation. One moment she had been not quite asleep, but not even close to awake either. She'd call it comatose. The next her eyes were open and she was desperately fighting against hands trying to steady her. She looked like a caged animal at the zoo. In her mind Lydia was in that car. The big monstrous size wolf inching toward her. So she fought. She clawed at the orderlies and doctors trying to sedate her until a voice broke through.

 

“Lydia!” Someone shouted.

 

She knew that voice but couldn't place it. It calmed her and she stilled desperately trying to place it. It was indeed male. Calming, commanding. Then a face came into view to go with the voice. A beautifully handsome face that she hadn't been happy to see in quite awhile. Model like features stared down at her and she gazed up at him. He smiled and so did she.

 

“Jackson.” Se said calmly.

 

Her eyes promptly fell shut and her body hit the bed. She wasn't twitching anymore she wasn't comatose either. For the first time in two days her breathing stabilized and Lydia Martin slept. As this change occurred her Boyfriend turned to the Doctor and waited expecting some sort of explanation but the doctor was transfixed by the girl.

 

“I have no idea what happened to her. It's a most interesting case. The claw marks on her throat are the proper shape length and depth for a wolf. But there haven't wolves in California in decades. The bite mark on her lower side also matches up with the shape and number of a wolf's teeth. If I didn't know better I'd stake my job on her being mauled by a wolf in the woods. It's a miracle she's alive, I can't explain that either. The injuries including those from the crash should have killed her long before we arrived. She's a medical mystery Mr Whittemore.” The doctor explained.

 

“What do you think is going to happen, how long until she wakes permanently?” Jackson asked.

 

“It's hard to say. Honestly up till a few moments ago I didn't expect her to wake up at all. The bite mark hasn't even shown remote signs of healing after two days. The bandage is quite literally, keeping her lower organs in her stomach. We can't remove it until a couple layers of skin and muscle return. Even now if we move her too much she'll begin bleeding again and be dead in seconds. It's highly odd that she didn't when she freaked out like she did. Based on the trajectory of the wounds I'd also say these injuries were caused by something standing up. On two legs....” The doctor finished.

 

“But these were mad by animal claws.” Jackson replied shocked.

 

“Yes but science doesn't lie whatever did this to Mrs Martin was on two legs with claws.” The doctor responded before he exited the room.

 

Jackson sat down in the chair by the bed. He gazed at the door as it shut and he thought to himself. He was well aware of what did this. He just hoped Lydia knew what she was doing getting involved. He pulled out ear buds and plugged them into his smart phone and left one out in case he was needed before pulling up youtube on his phone.

_ S **e** _ a _ s **o** _ n  _ T _ **w** o

 

_The sky was dark so she knew it was night, but as she ran through the woods and felt the vines and twigs grabbing at her she cringed. She felt compelled to keep moving forward. Like that was what she was just meant to do. But as her feet kept going she felt blood begin to run down her face. It was in her eyes and she could barely see even with her enhanced senses. The blood was hot and sticky against her skin it kept flowing in rivulets. Slowly but surely she began to slow down and finally, in a clearing not far from the Hale house, she went down. A loud gun shot echoing around her followed by a bone chilling scream._

 

“ _Allison!!!!!”_

 

“Alison....Allison....Hey Allison wake up!” A voice called.

 

She jerked awake from her slumber to find herself drenched in sweat. Stiles was looking at her concerned.

 

“Are you alright? You've been having a lot of bad dreams since you woke up.” Stiles asked.

 

“Yeah...It's....I'm fine Stiles don't worry.” She replied wiping the sweat from her brow.

 

“Meg says your lying.” Stiles said flatly leaving no room for argument.

 

“Okay fine. I've been having nightmares Stiles, what can you do to help? It's just my subconscious. Nothing more nothing less. Have you been to see Lydia?” She asked hoping to change the subject.

 

“Yes. There isn't any word on when she'll wake up. The bite's not healing but she hasn't died either.” Stiles replied.

 

“Peter told me there was one case he knew of like this. The boy in question was immune to it.” She said calmly not wanting to worry him.

 

“I've read about that but that only happens.......when your not human to begin with...” Stiles said trailing off.

 

“I know it's hard she's our friend. But is there anyway she could have known, any way she would’ve lied for some reason?” Allison hated to ask but it was a question that needed answers.

 

“No! Lydia wouldn't do that to us we're her friends...She wouldn't....she couldn't do that to me...”Stiles protested weakly.

 

“It's something we have to consider, no matter how we feel personally. If she knew she kept it hidden for a reason and the only way to know is..-” She was cut off.

 

“To go and see her mom.” Stiles butted in.

 

Allison frowned in response.

 

“If anyone knows if something supernatural is up, it's her mom.”

 

That's how they ended up sitting in the vast Martin Living room with tea cups in hand. The older woman stared down at them. Looking through them as if to see their souls.

 

“Your here about Lydia's accident, it's tied to the supernatural is it not? I mean. Obviously since neither of you is human. You though your quite pretty reek of wet dog. You it's hard to pin down but Stiles I've always knew there was something special there. Something dark that needed light to be balanced. That's why I approved when Lydia came to me those years ago with her plan to take you under her wing. You may not love her anymore, but you need her all the same. Based on the report from the hospital there is only one question you'd be wanting answered. Yes Lydia is supernatural and no she doesn't know. I've worked very hard to keep it that way.” She explained.

 

“But you do know what she is.” Allison stated as fact earning a nod.

 

“If you don't mind I'd like to keep that to myself for now. I plan to tell Lydia on her birthday this year. If she finds out you've known since now she won't forgive you for not telling her.” Mrs Martin said.

 

But this is the reason she isn't a wolf?” Stiles asked.

 

“Lydia has not a never will be able to have the opportunity to take the bite. Her gifts don't coincide with those being a Were of any nature offers.” Mrs Martin explained.

 

“What exactly are you Mrs Martin if you don't mind me asking?” Allison inquired.

 

“I have a couple unique skills, but primarily I'm a single mother and a Nero Surgeon at Beacon Hills Memorial Mrs Argent.” She replied.

 

She cleared their empty tea cups and left her daughter's friends to make their own way out. As they did so Allison couldn't help but think, that maybe Lydia's mom knew much more about what was happening then she let on. But the girl pushed those thoughts aside as she hopped in Stiles jeep to go see their sick friend. Before they could drive off they heard a horrid screeching in the distance.

 

_ S _ e _ a _ s _ o _ n  _ T _ w _ o _

 

Erica Reyes was having a horrible day. Fist she hadn't been able to find her keys and then her mom couldn't get the car to start. That lead to her being dropped off with the car at a repair shop. She was instructed to call when it was ready and her mom left. She had some meeting she was late for, and well she didn’t let anything get in her career's way, not even her daughter. But her day was beginning to get much worse. She looked up from where she was sitting when she heard the drill stop running. Before she knew what was happening the car began to lower toward the ground. The same ground the Mechanic was on fixing it. She heard a horrible screeching and looked up to see what she could only describe as a monster. It had a long sharp tipped tail and was covered in scales and before she could move she heard the car crunch against something she couldn't see and watched crimson liquid seep out from under it.

 

The monstrous lizard dropped to the ground and screeched in her face before she felt pain. She dropped instantaneously as blood seeped out of her lower stomach. She couldn't move, she didn't know why but her body wouldn't respond. So knowing it was a long shot and that she was probably going to die on the cement she screamed for help. When she did it was loud but have of it was drowned out by a person crashing through the window and landing in a crouch. All Erica could see from her spot on the ground was a girl with brunette hair swerving and twisting with the creature. Her eyes were glowing blood red and she didn't know which of the two to fear more. She considered that this girl was at least, attempting to save her life, so what ever she was she was better than a mutated lizard right?

 

A boy with chestnut cropped hair stumbled through the door and she recognized him.

 

“Stiles...what's happening...what is that thing!” She gasped as it began getting harder to breath.

 

“Erica don't worry about it. We need to stop the bleeding....shit...” He paled.

 

“What what's wrong?” She asked panicking slightly.

 

“The tail.. It went through your left lung it's collapsing. If we don't fix it soon you'll die.”

 

The creature shrieked one final time before it escaped out the window. Allison turned to face the two on the floor and her face began to return to normal.

 

“Can you fix her up?” She asked.

 

“No. I'd have to open her up and I don't know how. The hospital is too far she'll die before we get her there.” Stiles replied.

 

“Erica? My name is Allison and I can help you. I'm going to bite down on your arm but I want your okay to do it. It’ll either work and heal you, or it'll kill you. But if I do nothing you will die anyway so what do I do?” She asked the blonde moving the hair from her face.

 

Allison bent down and sunk her fangs into Erica's outstretched arm and all that was heard next was screams.

_ S _ e _ a _ s _ o _ n  _ T _ w _ o _

 

Else where in Beacon Hills a brown eyed individual entered their home for the night and was greeted by their mother at the door.

 

“Hey honey are you going to be alright by yourself? I have to pull another all nighter tonight. Someone called in sick.”

 

“Mom! This is the fifth night in a row I thought we could order in and spend sometime together!” The teen replied angrily.

 

“I'm sorry sweetie maybe tomorrow? I know it hasn't been easy since your dad left, but I need this job. I'll see you in the morning kiddo.” She said as she exited through the front door.

 

The teen stood there steaming with anger at being left alone again. It had been a common thing lately. The teen was angry about life and angry about being so lonely and miserable. In fact the teen was so angry they didn't even notice the scales beginning to form on their face.

 

Author's note two: Chapter two is wrapped up with Allison giving the Bite for the first time and us getting a first look at the human side of the monster. Will Erica live or die and just who is the Kanima? Keep reading to find out.

 


End file.
